May I Take Your Order?
by AMessofPickles
Summary: Rose stumbles into a tavern that Scorpius happens to be working in as a waiter. She's lost, and all she wants to do is go back to her family. Can she trust Scorpius to take her home safely? And why does she keep coming back to him? A next generation fic.
1. May I Take Your Order?

_**Rose' POV**_

* * *

><p><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em> No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em> Come morning light<em>  
><em> You and I'll be safe and sound<em>  
><em>Don't you dare look out your window darling<em>

_~Safe and Sound, Taylor Swift (song).  
><em>

* * *

><p>I didn't even have time to scream, I was coughing too hard from the ashes.<p>

"Where—?" I whispered, confused, as I crawled out of the ancient brick fireplace, and tried to dust off as much ash as I could off my body. It seemed that I had a mishap with Floo Powder, but hopefully I wasn't too far away from Diagon Alley.

I took tentative steps towards the only door in the small room while nervously patting my pocket, finding comfort when I felt my wand.

It looked like the room was only used for storage, because all I could see were old cardboard boxes and a random chair that looked old and fragile. A large white tarp covered some of the boxes and a thick layer of dust covered the others.

I cautiously approached the doorknob, and found some Gryffindor courage inside of me to open the door.

Almost immediately I slammed into something hard.

Luckily, strong arms wrapped around my body to steady me, and I vaguely recognized the deep voice that spoke.

"Whoa, where did you come from?"

Oh my Merlin.

No, it _couldn't_ be.

I slowly raised my eyes to meet stormy gray ones that looked confused. Confusion turned into surprise and then into anger.

"Weasley? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Scorpius Malfoy questioned harshly as he shoved me away.

Normally I would have replied with something equally snappy, but at the moment I was scared, lost, and wondering where my family was. I couldn't help but feel relieved when I saw a familiar face (even if it was _Malfoy's_ face).

"I—um—" I stuttered nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. "I accidentally floo-ed over here..."

I could have sworn I saw his eyes soften a bit, but then a much harsher voice boomed behind Malfoy.

"Malfoy, are you slacking again?" roared the fuming middle-aged man.

I could see Malfoy cringe as he turned around quickly and stood in front of me—blocking me from the man's view.

"No sir," Malfoy replied obediently. I was very confused at this point, and was looking for potential weapons I could use in the case of an emergency, as the man _did_ sound very intimidating.

"Malfoy do you think I'm blind? Who's hiding behind you?" the man asked gruffly. I could just imagine his neck straining—a vein throbbing in his forehead as his anger increased. My guesses were correct when Scorpius stepped away from me.

If this were a cartoon, the angry man would be growing in size while I diminished into a tiny, ant-sized human being.

"Customers are not allowed back here," the man said brusquely as his eyebrows narrowed together. He had broad shoulders and thick, jet-black hair. His beady eyes were deep set, and gleamed menacingly.

"Um, okay...I'll just be going then..." I said hastily, as I practically ran out of the kitchen. When I got through the door the sight of a dark tavern, and the smell of smoke greeted me. I started coughing again.

The tavern was like the ugly side of the Leaky Cauldron. There was still the same dark ambience but the mood was different. Whereas the Leaky Cauldron and all the people in it held a warm and comfortable atmosphere, this tavern was cold and slightly eerie. Light jazz music played in the background but it did little to ease my nerves.

I sucked in a breath and instantly stepped backwards—my back coming into contact with something hard. Malfoy wrapped his long fingers around my arms and began to guide me towards the tables and chairs.

"Just look straight ahead. Don't make eye contact with anyone," Malfoy whispered quietly as we snaked through tables and finally came to one in the dark corner. He might have been trying to soothe me, but his tight grip told me otherwise.

I wanted to ask him so many questions about where I was, and who the man in the kitchen was, but based on Malfoy's tone I knew that I wouldn't get any answers.

Malfoy quickly pulled out my chair for me, and briskly walked away before I had even sat down.

For a moment I just stared at his back in complete shock, but I noticed that several sinister-looking strangers were staring at me creepily. A woman with a glass eye sat across from me. When she caught my gaze, her lips pulled into a toothless smile.

Her gaze unnerved me and I quickly sat down, trying not to make eye contact with the other customers. Instead I gazed out the window.

And that's when I realized where I was.

My heart thumped erratically as I observed the spidery font of the crooked sign that said _Knockturn Alley._

My instincts told me to bolt, but a more logical part of me told me that I'd have to wait for Malfoy. I'd have to rely on him...for now.

Luckily the tavern was relatively empty, because after 5 minutes or so Malfoy reappeared at my table setting down a dark mug of butterbeer in front of me.

"Thanks," I whispered appreciatively as I sipped the yummy drink. It calmed me down, and for a moment I could pretend that I was in the Leaky Cauldron, or the Three Broomsticks.

But then Malfoy sank down into the seat across for me, and I knew that I couldn't just _pretend_ everything was all right.

It was almost uncomfortable and definitely awkward the way he stared at me, but I didn't say anything and instead waited for him to speak.

"I think we can leave soon. My break starts in ten minutes," Malfoy announced, as I carefully set my mug down. The way he looked at me made me fidget, but I tried not to let it bother me too much.

"Alright," I nodded, while fingering the scars and scratches engraved in the wooden table.

"So you work here?" I said. Just as the words left my mouth I felt the urge to bang my head against the table. Of _course_ he worked here. I mean, with his crisp white button down, and black apron, it was quite obvious.

Malfoy, however, didn't say anything about my obvious question. He merely nodded, as he pushed up the sleeves of his white shirt.

"I started working here in the beginning of the summer...Welcome to the Tarnished and Tattered Tavern."

I smirked. Well...the name was certainly fitting...

"Why?" I asked—not able to stifle my curiosity. It was obvious that the Malfoy's were rich. There really wasn't any reason for Scorpius Malfoy to work. Unless of course his parents cut off his money supply, but that was highly unlikely.

"My dad...He thought this would be good for me. Learning to work, and earn my own money for a little bit..." Malfoy explained carefully as if he was censoring every word he said to me. He probably was, but I couldn't blame him. I mean, we'd barely ever talked like this before. Usually we exchanged a few threats, and taunts, and maybe even some jinxes, but that was it.

"Oh," I said, hastily taking another sip of my butterbeer so I could avoid any more awkward pauses in our conversation. At this point, I was just thankful that we were talking civilly.

"So...how's Albus?" Malfoy asked suddenly—trying to start another conversation. I smiled inwardly; it was the only thing that really connected me to Scorpius Malfoy.

"He's good. Hugo and I were supposed to meet up with his family so we could all shop for Teddy and Victoire's wedding..." I explained.

"Oh yeah, Albus told me about that...Teddy actually invited me to the wedding as well..." Malfoy said quietly.

I looked up surprised; I had forgotten that Malfoy and Teddy were related.

"Scorpius!" interrupted another man from the bar area. This man seemed even larger than the last one that had screamed at us from inside the kitchen.

Malfoy motioned for me to follow him, and although I desperately didn't want to go closer to the larger, even scarier man, I followed him obediently, almost like a dog. What had the world come to when I, Rose Weasley, started following Malfoy around like some lost puppy?

Upon closer inspection, I noticed that this man had a round beer gut and a 5 o'clock shadow to match. His graying hair was thick, and his warm eyes were intrigued as they scrutinized me. However, his size was menacing, and it made me shrink back and step even closer towards Malfoy.

If I wasn't mistaken I could have sworn that this man was _amused_ by my actions.

"All right Scorpius, you can take your break now. And next time I don't want to see you lazyin' around near a customer—no matter how pretty she is," said the man sternly. However the genuine smile, and wink he sent my way made it obvious that he was not mad at Scorpius.

I blushed embarrassed, and stepped firmly away from Malfoy while directing my gaze to my ash-covered shoes.

Malfoy's incredulous tone made me look up surprised again.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Malfoy scowled as he shook his head away from the amused man.

"I am not," the man insisted and a grin stretched across a face, instantly brightening it up. Malfoy shook his head once more, but glanced at me while gesturing to the rugged man.

"Weasley, this is Abraham, the bartender. Abraham this is Rose Weasley." Scorpius introduced uninterestedly.

"Nice to meet you, Abraham," I greeted politely as I stepped forward and grasped Abraham's rather large and calloused hands. No matter how scary-looking he was, I knew better than to be rude and judge a book by its cover.

Abraham smiled warmly, "Likewise, but you can call me Abe." He released my hand, and ran a hand over his rough cheek, giving me an almost concerned look.

"Now what's a lady like you doing in Knockturn Alley?"

"I-uh, I had a mishap with the Floo Network..." I answered, suddenly liking Abe a lot more.

"Which is why, we're leaving. Can you cover for me so I could take Weasley back?" Scorpius added. His voice had a sudden annoyed tone that I immediately disliked.

"Don't be too long, Joshua doesn't like to wait." Abe said, as he reached for a rag and a wine glass that he started to clean.

Malfoy nodded curtly, and clamped a hand onto my wrist—dragging me outside of the tavern. Before I could yell at Malfoy, I quickly looked behind me and saw Abe looking at us with a very amused expression.

"Malfoy, slow—" I stopped talking when I turned back around only to see a several intimidating people that were staring at me almost...hungrily. I stepped closer to Malfoy, so that our shoulders were touching.

Malfoy seemed to notice our suddenly close proximity as well because he raised his eyebrows at me. I could see the traces of a smirk appear on his face. I ignored him, and followed him as he dragged me through the windy cobblestone streets.

"Keep your wand ready, Weasley—No! Not like that," Malfoy scolded when I took my 13-inch wand out of my back pocket, "If you do that, they take it like a challenge. Just keep it in an easy to reach place."

I nodded and slipped it inside my coat pocket.

I tried to keep my eyes ahead of me, but I honestly couldn't help but look around at all the shops. Most were boarded up, but others looked nearly as menacing as the people, if not more. They were filled with all sorts of dark objects, and illegal items that tempted me to take a closer look at them.

The worst part of Knockturn Alley was not the shops, but the people that loitered outside of them. They all followed me with their beady eyes, somehow hollow and hungry at the same time. Several people looked homeless and had collapsed on the sidewalk, nursing strange wounds.

"Weasley," Malfoy suddenly whispered—effectively interrupting my scared and shaken thoughts, "calm down; no one's going to hurt you if you're with me."

I glanced at him, and was surprised to see that he looked relaxed. He, unlike me, was looking straight ahead, and had a look of vague disinterest on his face.

It amazed me that he was able to hide his feelings under his mask of indifference.

Either that, or he actually was the heartless person that I always thought he was.

"We're almost at Diagon Alley..." Malfoy said suddenly, as he led me around a sharp corner that led up to some stone steps.

I exhaled slowly, as we ascended the rocky steps, and suddenly I could hear the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. My heartbeat calmed, and I instantly felt more comfortable as Malfoy led me towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

I felt myself grinning when I saw the familiar shop, and spotted a group of unmistakable redheads.

Ripping my wrist out of Malfoy's grasp—and completely ignoring his calls—I sprinted in between various witches and wizards, before I spotted my dear cousins.

"Al!" I yelled happily as I pounced on him—crushing him in a hug, that he returned.

"Rosie! Where-? How?" Albus said confused as he stepped back to look at me in a mixture of surprise, shock, and confusion. "We all thought that you would end up somewhere lost and unable to find us. I'm so glad that your here!"

I smiled widely, before turning to James, Lily and Hugo who were equally surprised and curious.

That's when a deeply annoyed Malfoy found me.

"Rose!" Malfoy glared heatedly at me before he saw Albus. Al glanced between me and Malfoy for a moment between he took Malfoy aside by the arm. Albus was talking to Malfoy, but Malfoy kept on shaking his head and running a tired hand through his hair.

"So you were with him?" James suddenly asked—distracting me from their conversation.

"Yeah...I um, bumped into him when I got lost, and he helped me get back here..." I explained, slightly unsure as to how much information I could confess about Malfoy's job.

"The important thing is that, we all won't get killed for losing you, Rose," Albus quipped, coming up beside me with his usual easy-going smile. "And thanks mate, for getting her here safely."

I turned to Malfoy, who was staring at me with a strange expression that I couldn't quite decipher.

"Yeah...uh...thanks Malfoy," I finally managed to choke out, as I honestly didn't like thanking the git. I awkwardly held out a hand.

Malfoy seemed to be amused by my response. His gray eyes twinkled, and his mouth quirked up in a rare smile—or at least, rare to me. The others seemed unperturbed by it. He gave my outstretched hand a quick but firm shake.

"It was no problem. I'll see you guys later," Scorpius replied.

The rest of the Potter-Weasleys said good-bye to him, and I begrudgingly gave him a polite wave.

He smirked at me and gave me a salute before stuffing his hands into his pockets and turning away, back into that creepy place.

I almost felt bad for him, but quickly dismissed the thought and followed my cousins into the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gah! This is crazy, but it's finally here! My newest story, and I'm so glad it's out. I obviously couldn't done it without the help of my wonderful beta _Meghla_, Official Scroll Keeper, and x Shut Up And Smile! Thanks ladies :)** **Anyways, so I hope you liked this story, and add it to your story alerts! Review! Thank you!**

**_Review Challenge: What is your favorite item of clothing and why? (Ex. A lucky pair of jeans, or a special shirt that you got...etc.)_**

**Pickles**  
><strong>Update in a week!<strong> (hopefully...) 


	2. Everyone is Crazy

_Previously:_

_Rose Weasley stumbles in to the Tarnished and Tattered Tavern located in the creepy place of Knockturn Alley. She sees Scorpius Malfoy who happens to be a waiter there. Malfoy introduces her to Abraham, the friendly bartender. Even Malfoy isn't exactly friendly to her, but he helps her get back to Diagon Alley nonetheless:_

_"Yeah...uh...thanks Malfoy," I finally managed to choke out, as I honestly didn't like thanking the git. I awkwardly held out a hand._

_Malfoy seemed to be amused by my response. His gray eyes twinkled, and his mouth quirked up in a rare smile—or at least, rare to me._

_The others seemed unperturbed by it. He gave my outstretched hand a quick but firm shake._

_"It was no problem. I'll see you guys later," Scorpius replied._

_The rest of the Potter-Weasleys said good-bye to him, and I begrudgingly gave him a polite smirked at me and gave me a salute before stuffing his hands into his pockets and turning away, back into that creepy place._

_ I almost felt bad for him, but quickly dismissed the thought and followed my cousins into the shop._

* * *

><p><em>I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell <em>  
><em>I know, right now you can't tell <em>  
><em>But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see <em>  
><em>A different side of me <em>  
><em>I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired <em>  
><em>I know, right now you don't care <em>  
><em>But soon enough you're gonna think of me <em>

_~Unwell, Matchbox Twenty (song)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

In my first year of Hogwarts, I wasn't always sure if I would be in Gryffindor or not. With some people you could just tell, like my cousin James Potter. But I wasn't exactly sure myself, because I thought that I might fit with the Ravenclaws.

The Sorting Hat ended up putting me into Gryffindor but I rivaled the intelligence of some of the Ravenclaws (not to brag or anything. I'm just stating a fact).

But it seemed that I still had my dim-witted moments; moments when you just have to ask yourself if you were _drunk_ when you made your decision.

My decision was going back to the Tarnished and Tattered Tavern. _Alone_.

I'm not exactly sure if I had done anything more stupid.

But it's not like I had much of a choice. Albus had promised Teddy to deliver the marriage invitation to Malfoy because Teddy was having trouble getting the mail to the Malfoy Manor. But I ended up getting stuck with the job because Al had to go take care of some more wedding preparations with his mom and sister. (Really, I think they're trying to get Albus out of the house since his birthday is coming up and they're still hiding presents and such). So I had agreed to give Malfoy's wedding invitation to him personally.

All right, maybe— just _maybe— _I wanted to see Malfoy again. The Ravenclaw side of me was too curious, and too nosy to just turn away from the mystery that is Scorpius Malfoy.

Godric, after one day in Knockturn Alley, I'm already going mad.

Anyways, this means that I'd have to give it to him at work, because really, why would I ever go into Malfoy Manor willingly?

So here I was, covered in ash once more, and coughing up a lung in this small empty room. Albus actually said that he would meet me later in the Tavern, and I had sort of nodded in response—not entirely sure if Malfoy would be okay with that.

The same boxes covered in white tarp stared back at me, and I proceeded to open the door of the empty room slowly (because, last week I had crashed into Malfoy, and faced the wrath of some scary man). Luckily it seemed that the kitchen was relatively empty, with two chefs that were too busy to even notice me duck and run quickly to the door that led to the tavern.

I exhaled slowly—my heart beating erratically while I searched for his familiar pale face.

Instead I saw Abraham, the bartender, smiling at me while beckoning me over to the bar. He seemed fairly pleasant (especially compared to the other creepy people in the tavern).

"Hullo," I greeted bashfully, as I hoisted myself onto a stool. His grin widened, and I saw crinkles around his eyes when he did that. It was such a rare genuine smile...kind of like Malfoy's...

Shaking my head slightly, I listened to Abe who had just started talking.

"So what can I get you, lass?" Abe asked. It was then that I noticed the slight Irish accent to his voice—it was very subtle though, and I must have missed it in my panic-induced stupor last time.

But my eyes widened at what he was implying. What kind of person would offer a 16 year old a drink? What a dirty, child corrupting—

Abe chuckled, while rubbing a hand over his stubble-y cheeks, "I'll just get you a butterbeer."

My eyes stopped bugging out of my head, and I blushed embarrassed. Merlin, since when had I become so untrusting of people?

"You know, it's almost good that you don't trust me. Especially around these parts of London... you can't be too trusting," Abe commented somberly, as he slammed down a pitcher of butterbeer in front of me—making the froth roll down the sides of the mug.

"Thank you," I replied, while sipping the drink. It tasted a bit different for some reason, and as I rolled the taste around my tongue, I knew that Abe must have done something to it.

"Abe...why does this taste different?" I asked, trying my best not to get suspicious of him. He stopped humming before turning to me with a big goofy grin that suited him despite his rugged and scarred features.

"Oho! So you noticed? I actually added a bit more cream and vanilla to it," Abe informed me almost conspiratorially, while still smiling at me widely. I was tempted to roll my eyes in exasperation, but I felt that I had not known Abe long enough to do that.

So instead I smiled once more, and told him it was good.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't just come here to taste my butterbeer," Abe said while looking at me pointedly with his warm brown eyes. A yellow rag was in his hands as he dried several glasses.

I grinned shyly, "This butterbeer _is_ really good, but I actually came here to see Malfoy. Is he working here today?"

Abe nodded towards the other side of the tavern where I saw Malfoy balancing several plates on his arms expertly, before walking towards the kitchen doors.

"Thanks Abe," I smiled while dropping a few sickles on the table and moving away from the bar before he could refuse my money. I sat down in a small table, and waited for Malfoy.

It wasn't long until I saw him coming over here. However, he looked so distracted that he didn't seem notice me.

"May I take your order?" Scorpius started, as he pulled out a little note pad from his black apron. Slowly, his eyes met mine, and I saw surprise take over his gray eyes before he became indifferent once more.

"What the hell are you doing here Weasley?" Scorpius asked with more bite than I expected. I narrowed my eyes in response before answering back.

"No need to be rude to your customers. I just came to deliver an invitation," I replied coldly, while pulling out the wedding invitation from my coat pocket.

For a moment it seemed as if Malfoy actually regretted what he had said before, but instead he just took the invitation, examined it, and carefully set it back down on the table.

"My break starts in—" he checked his silver watch— "fifteen minutes. I'll talk to you then. But would you like anything in the mean time?"

I could tell that he was just asking me because he was a waiter. It had nothing to do with being polite to me—he was just doing his job.

I nodded, "Well it is almost lunch time...do you have anything edible?"

It must have been the trick of the light or something but I thought I saw Malfoy grin faintly at my words. But instead he just said, "I'll see what I can find."

Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to ask him to get my food...he might spit in it, or poison it. I wasn't sure which was worse.

But I just nodded once more, and watched him go attend to the other tables.

"I don't think that was such a good idea," said a voice sitting across from me. I shrieked in surprise and glared at the boy with messy black hair that had just taken off his invisibility cloak.

"You jerk!" I groaned, while putting a hand to my heart, which was pounding wildly.

Albus just smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

"But seriously, I don't think you could get anything edible from a place like this," Albus said, as he ran a hand through his shaggy black hair that tended to stick up no matter what.

I ignored his words. "How did you even get away from Aunt Ginny and Lily?"

Al's easygoing grin faltered a bit, "Well I made some excuse about meeting a friend in Diagon Alley, and then mum asked who this friend was...so I told her it was Hyacinth. But then mum obviously wanted to see her (especially after what happened with James, Fred, and I last time). So then I had to go to the Leaky Cauldron—"

I held up a hand to stop Al's rant, "Short version please."

"Um...Hyacinth is also coming to the Tavern," Albus said rather quickly. I also noted the pink tinge to his cheeks. I managed to refrain myself from rolling my eyes, because it was so obvious that Hyacinth and Albus liked each other. But neither of them wanted to act on it because they had been best friends since first year (after they both got sorted into Slytherin).

It was much like my own parents, and I had complete faith in Albus that he would eventually get together with Hyacinth. I was just hoping that it wouldn't be in ten years...

On the other hand, I was sort of worried about Malfoy...I mean, would he mind all these people coming to the tavern?

It's not like he would get in trouble, because the tavern needed all the help it could get from the looks of it...

"Rose?" Albus questioned concerned, while waving a hand in my face. I snapped out of my daze and smiled weakly.

"Sorry..."

"It's all right...but I was...um, thinking about possibly taking her to the wedding..." Albus said cautiously, while rubbing the back of his neck. The pink tinge in his cheeks was completely noticeable now, and I struggled to keep a straight face.

It wasn't often that I saw Albus so...unsure. It was quite amusing.

"That's a good idea. In fact you should ask her today," I urged while grinning excitedly.

Al's reply was cut off when Malfoy showed up, with a small scowl on his face. He set down a sandwich unceremoniously in front of me before turning to Al. I inspected my sandwich suspiciously, but did not touch it yet. It _looked_ edible...but looks could be very deceiving.

"She didn't say you were coming," Malfoy accused, before smiling and clapping Al on the back. They were best mates, and part of me was slightly surprised at how close they were. (I mean, a _Potter_ and a _Malfoy_? Who would have guessed?)

I watched as Malfoy pulled up a chair next to our table and straddled it—his lean arms resting on the back of it.

"So, when exactly is the wedding?" Scorpius, asked while reading the pretty wedding invitation.

"In a month," Albus answered, while smiling slightly, "Your family is invited also."

Scorpius nodded, and was about to reply to him, when a girl with bright hazel eyes strode over to our table confidently.

"Hello boys," the girl greeted, as she squeezed Malfoy's shoulders, and smiled at Albus. Her light brown hair was pulled into a side ponytail, and her gray-blue jacket hung loosely around her thin frame.

"Hey Hyacinth," Al and Malfoy greeted, while she pushed Al off to the side of his chair, and shared the same chair. Al rolled his eyes, but didn't comment as he draped an arm over the back of the chair.

"I don't think you two have met," Albus commented, as he looked pointedly at me. I understood what he was implying and reached out my hand over the table—looking Hyacinth straight in the eye.

"Hi, I'm Rose Weasley, Al's cousin," I introduced while smiling slightly. I couldn't tell what Hyacinth was thinking, but I noticed that she didn't take my hand.

Her hazel eyes gazed back at me, "Oh, another flower name." Her statement wasn't friendly, but it didn't sound too harsh either—it was as if she was just making an indifferent comment about my name. As if _I_ had any say in what I was named.

My eyes narrowed ever so slightly as I retracted my hand, "Yes, exactly."

She held my gaze for a second longer before turning to Al (who was sitting very close to her). "So is this what you dragged me here for?"

It was so obvious that she was talking about me that I opened my mouth to argue when Al kicked me swiftly in the shin.

That was going to bruise.

I bit my lip harshly trying to keep my hiss of pain inside me. If it weren't for Al's crush on Hyacinth, I would have put her in her place. Who did she think she was? Had she ever heard of being polite?

It seemed that Malfoy noticed what Al had done, because he was staring at me with an indescribable expression on his pale, pointed face. His gray eyes seemed bottomless—like I could just sink into them and forget about everything and anything...

I turned away from him, ready to go back to Diagon Alley and disappear into Flourish and Blotts. It seemed as if I had already been here too long.

"So, Scorp, are you going to go to this wedding?" Hyacinth asked as she fingered the white embellished invitation that sat on the table.

"Probably..."

I was staring at the side of Albus' head furiously—willing him to invite Hyacinth (no matter how rude she seemed there had to be _some_ reason why Albus liked her). I nudged his shin, and saw him wince.

"Hyacinth..." Al started while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "do you want to come to the wedding? You could come as my date."

Hyacinth turned in surprise to look at Albus, who immediately backtracked.

"I mean—no! Not like that. I meant you could come as my... plus one! You know...if you wanted to—which I'm sure you don't. I mean, it could be fun, but you're probably busy, so forget I said anything—"

By this point Al had turned a deep shade of red that rivaled the famous Weasley blush. I almost wanted to laugh at Al's discomfort, but a bigger—nicer—part of me wanted to know what Hyacinth's answer was.

Because if she rejected Al...

Let's just say I was _very_ handy with my wand.

Luckily Hyacinth laughed loudly, "Al, I'd love to come to the wedding."

"Really?" Al questioned, momentarily stunned before composing himself into his usual laid-back self, "Well that's great." I noticed Hyacinth's slight blush as well as she turned her gaze back to Scorpius (did I mention that she has barely acknowledged me this entire time?).

"Well, since that's settled, it seems that we have to find a date for you Rose," Al grinned cheekily, as he observed me. I glared at Albus, wondering what was going on in that love struck mind of his (or maybe he was just going crazy).

And then Al started _smirking_ at me_._

"You know...since you two don't have a date..." Al implied teasingly, looking back and forth between the two of us. I was contemplating whether to kick Al or not in that moment but I couldn't help but glance at Malfoy.

He was staring right back at me with those deep stony eyes. After a moment or two, Malfoy turned back to Al with a mischievous smirk tugging at his lips.

"And I thought weddings were supposed to be a happy occasion...we wouldn't want your dear Uncle Ron to have a heart attack, would we?" Malfoy pointed out.

"You're right Scorp. But I think everyone else would just be surprised that Rosie bought a date at all."

This time I _did_ kick him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another update! Yay! So sorry about the wait, this week has been crazy with homework late b-day celebrations, and a bunch of other excuses :/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter but I understand if it was kind of disappointing and semi filler-ish, but it sets up a lot of things that will be going on in the next couple of chapters :) So be patient, and review! And oh my gosh, I'd also like to thank ALL of you that have already reviewed and added me as an alert! It's been crazy how many people have been viewing this story and I'm very appreciative.  
>Alright, long AN over!<strong>

_Review challenge: Have you ever received/given a mixtape from/to someone? If so who was it from/to?_

**Thanks again!**  
><strong>Pickles<strong>


	3. Not So Bad

_Previously:_**  
><strong>

_Rose finally hand delivered Malfoy's invitation to Teddy and Victoire's big wedding. That day she delivered the invitation Rose spent some time with Albus (who has escaped his family since they are getting him birthday presents). Rose also meets Hyacinth who's Al's not-so-nice crush. Hyacinth also happens to be in Slytherin and a good friend with both Malfoy and Albus. Albus ends up asking Hyacinth to accompany him to the wedding:  
><em>

_Luckily Hyacinth laughed loudly, "Al, I'd love to come to the wedding."_

_"Really?" Al questioned, momentarily stunned before composing himself into his usual laid-back self, "Well that's great." I noticed Hyacinth's slight blush as well as she turned her gaze back to Scorpius (did I mention that she has barely acknowledged me this entire time?)._

_"Well, since that's settled, it seems that we have to find a date for you Rose," Al grinned cheekily, as he observed me. I glared at Albus, wondering what was going on in that love struck mind of his (or maybe he was just going crazy)._

_And then Al started smirking at me._

_"You know...since you two don't have a date..." Al implied teasingly, looking back and forth between Malfoy and I.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>By the third of July I could tell that <em>  
><em>My eye were shifting to the way that I first saw you <em>  
><em>Before I ever knew you <em>  
><em>When we both saw it there <em>  
><em>Wasn't bold enough to wear it on my sleeve <em>  
><em>We left it at that, last September <em>  
><em>Could we backtrack dear, so we can move along?<em>

_~I Have No Other Plans, Jillian Edwards (song)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

I'm usually not one to procrastinate, but when I buy gifts for people I do. Christmas is _horrible_ for me, and I usually end up getting some awful last minute gift. I've been better about getting presents early in recent years, but I usually have to have a friend help me. Which is why I was so frustrated for Al's birthday.

"How the heck did you get that?" I asked shocked as I grabbed the vintage Chudley Cannon jersey from Lily Potter's hands. I was sitting on her bed as she showed me what she got for Albus' 16th birthday.

Lily grinned at me—looking very similar to her mother—and I felt unexplainably mad at her. How was I supposed to top _that_?

"I actually found it in Quality Quidditch Supplies. They were selling it at a lower price since the Cannons are getting sort of old..." Lily explained while grinning widely—her signature red hair thrown into a messy bun at the top of her head.

I scowled at her, and gave the jersey back to her.

"Lily," I groaned while flopping backwards on her bed—brushing messy auburn curls away from my face, "I don't know how I'm going to find a present in time..."

"Don't worry about it," Lily soothed comfortably, while folding the jersey carefully. "You still have a—"

"A week," I whimpered, while slapping my forehead. How was I supposed to find a suitable present within a week? It was impossible! Unheard of!

"Don't forget you have a month to find a present for Teddy and Victoire's wedding," Lily reminded.

I chucked a pillow at her, "Not. Helping."

Lily just laughed loudly, while tossing the pillow back at me. "Come on, let's go."

"Go?" I asked lethargically as I propped myself on my elbows. Since it was summer I was still in my pajamas, which consisted of a faded Holyhead Harpies shirt and some sleep shorts.

"Yes. Change quickly and we'll go to Diagon Alley. I have to go there anyways since Wyatt is meeting me there..." Lily said as she started grabbing a shirt and some jeans out of the drawers in her room.

"Oh all right," I complied while dragging myself out of her comfy bed. It seemed that my plans of lazing around with a book would have to wait. Well, if I managed to get Al's present early then I could even stop buy Flourish and Blotts and get a new book.

I changed happily with that thought in my mind.

* * *

><p>"This is getting ridiculous," I grunted as I collapsed in a chair outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Several families and children were pigging out on sundaes that were bigger than their heads. Children gorged happily with sticky fingers and chocolate syrup covered mouths. "Why is Al so hard to shop for? This shouldn't be so hard!"<p>

"Rosie—" Lily started, but was cut off by a handsome boy with shaggy blonde hair that approached our table. It was a probably a good thing that he chose to interrupt us at that moment, because otherwise, I might have gotten told off by Lily. The poor girl had to deal my complaining the whole entire morning.

Lily sighed but got up from the rickety chair, "Rose, good luck with finding a present...Let's go Wyatt."

I waved at the pair while Wyatt smiled politely back at me.

For a moment I watched them walk away from the ice cream parlour and into the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. Their shoulders bumped from time to time and I saw Wyatt—ever the gentleman—offering to carry Lily's shopping bags. She refused and they were soon swallowed up from the crowd.

"'Scuse me? M'am?" A waiter suddenly asked, coming up beside my table. "Could I get you anything?"

My head snapped up, and I glanced up at the mustached man that had offered. Suddenly I was struck with the realization that there was someone else that could easily help me get Al's gift. Someone who knew Al almost as well as I did.

"Um, no thank you...I'll be on my way actually," I replied while smiling courteously. And with that I stood up and strode into the throng of witches and wizards that were haggling with vendors and hunting for bargains.

But with every step I took, I became less and less sure if I should go to the Tarnished and Tattered Tavern that Malfoy worked in. I mean...that would involve asking for the git's help. And really...I couldn't do that.

I had too much pride to do that...

And why would he help me? Why would he even use his break to help me?

More importantly, would Malfoy even be there?

My over analytic thoughts seemed to keep me occupied enough that I managed to get through Knockturn Alley without getting into any unwanted trouble. The people, however, were still gruesome as usual, and the swinging shop sign looked anything but welcoming.

With a deep breath, I closed my hand around the handle and walked into the Tarnished and Tattered Tavern.

Once again, I was greeted with the strong smell of smoke, and a presence of unease. Unlike some of the other shops in Knockturn Alley, the tavern actually had windows so you could tell what time of day it was. Yet, it still had a dark ambience, and lamps were lit here and there.

I made my way over to Abe who looked gruff as he wiped the counters down with a frayed rag.

"Hi Abe," I greeted somewhat timidly. Despite always seeming cheerful, he still scared the living daylights out of me. I don't think I'd ever get over that because of the way he looked. A shadow of stubble covered his scarred cheeks, and he had a beer gut that matched his thick graying hair. Of course you could see the marks of his age just from the wrinkles around his deep brown eyes. But that didn't make him any less intimidating.

He looked up at the sound of my voice, and his grim expression turned into a wide smile at the sight of me.

"Hullo Rosie. Take a seat," Abe gestured warmly with his subtle Irish accent. Suddenly he set down a pitcher of butterbeer right in front of me.

I grinned in appreciation, and hoisted myself on the stool (mindful of the space between me and the creepy guy with an eye patch who also sat at the bar).

"So what brings you hear today? Did you want to see your boyfriend, or are you here for my original drinks?" Abe asked genially as he continued to scrub down the countertop. I started coughing really loudly, and the man with eyepatch looked at me like _I _was the strange one. But what's this about nonexsistant boyfriend? Abe couldn't mean...

"Excuse me? I don't have a boyfriend Abe," I choked out after my hacking coughs died down.

"Oh?" Abe raised an eyebrow as if I was joking. But I noticed the amused twinkle in his brown eyes, so I wasn't fooled.

"No," I said firmly while narrowing my eyes, "I don't...Anyways, on a completely unrelated topic, do you know where Malfoy is?"

Abe laughed so loudly that he managed to attract several stares. The creepy guy with the eye patch even walked away muttering under his breath.

"Your lad is over there," Abe finally said through his snickers as he pointed to a table closest to the windows.

But when I looked at the direction he was pointing I noticed that Malfoy was actually sitting down talking to Hyacinth. My gut clenched at the sight of them together.

Darn...didn't I know this was a bad idea.

My eyes strayed to an plain clock that hung above the kitchen. It clearly read 2:00 p.m, and I knew that I couldn't get Al's gift without someone else's help. And what do you know, his two closest friends were right in front of me!

Squaring my shoulders back, I swallowed the rest of my butterbeer drink like a shot along with the rest of my pride.

And then I walked to my impending doom.

"Um...hi," I greeted awkwardly as I came up to their table. Malfoy's head shot up so fast in surprise that I was sure he got whiplash. Hyacinth just sort of stared at me with her hazel eyes. Her hair was glossy and swept to the side of her face. I could see why Albus found her attractive, but her rude personality held nothing of interest.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy questioned as his eyebrows furrowed together. He was in his white shirt and apron, so I guess he was working today.

"Um..." Merlin could I be anymore awkward? "I just needed some...help...but if you're busy I could come back another time."

"That would be convenient," Hyacinth piped in, and once again I had to restrain myself from hexing her into oblivion. Malfoy gave her a look that I couldn't quite understand, and she frowned slightly before turning away from me.

I swallowed, sparing Hyacinth a glance before training my blue eyes back on Malfoy's stony ones.

"Sorry, did you say you needed help...from me?" Malfoy confirmed, still looking at me with an unreadable expression.

I shifted on one foot to another. I didn't like asking for help, and asking _Malfoy_ for aid was killing me.

"Yes," I replied cringing, while looking furiously at the table—unable to meet his gray eyes.

When I looked up, even Malfoy seemed uncomfortable.

"Well...what do you need help with?" he asked while running a hand through his messy blond hair. It seemed that I wasn't the only one that was incredibly awkward today.

Honestly why don't I just throw myself in front of a train.

"Um," I started to fidget more, "_IneedhelpfindingAl'spresent_."

"What?" Malfoy asked while raising an eyebrow.

However it seemed that Hyacinth had heard me perfectly since she started chuckling.

"She needs help finding Albus' birthday present! Her! Of all people you would think that Al's cousin would be able to find him a present," Hyacinth chuckled as if I wasn't there.

"Wait...so you really need my help?" Malfoy asked slowly as he turned to me with his eyes narrowed in thought.

I had too much dignity to ask for any more help that I just started backing away.

"You know what? Maybe this was a bad idea. I'll just...go. Um, forget I said anything," I ground out before turning away from the two of them and making my way towards the exit.

"Wait!" I turned around to see that Malfoy had gotten out of his seat. "I-I've got time. My shift just ended...Plus, you shouldn't be walking around Knockturn Alley alone."

Malfoy turned back to face Hyacinth, and I saw them talking in hushed voices. Finally Hyacinth stood up and wrapped her arms briefly around Malfoy in a hug. He released her, and I watched as she made her way to the kitchen (probably to Floo wherever she needed to go).

Malfoy walked closer to me and cleared his throat, "Ready to go?" I nodded while smiling slightly. At least the hard part was over...right?

"Where are you two going?" Abraham asked as we passed the bar on our way to the door. Malfoy was taking off his apron and I blushed to the roots of my hair at what Abe was implying.

Malfoy gave Abraham a look, "Out."

Abe started chuckling at that as he continued to wipe glasses and mugs. "You kids have fun then."

Malfoy however paused—his apron still in hand—as he gave Abraham and incredulous look, "Are you laughing?"

Abraham just waved him away with his rag as he continued to chortle to himself.

Not wanting to stay any longer I slipped my hand into Malfoy's and tugged him forward away from Abe.

Abe however noticed our joined hands and started laughing even louder. We finally exited the tavern—the light harsh to my eyes.

When I could see clearly again, I noticed that Malfoy was staring at me with a scandalized expression. It would have been comical if it weren't for the fact that we didn't particularly like each other. (Why was it that I never got along with _any_ of Al's friends?)

"Was Abraham actually laughing?" Malfoy asked shocked as we walked through the dirty cobblestone streets of Knockturn Alley.

I raised an eyebrow at him. Malfoy used the same tone that someone would normally use when learning about a sudden death or something equally horrendous.

"Um...yes?" I replied unsurely. However Malfoy's eyes widened. I was quite surprised at this sudden change with his demeanor. Usually he was devoid of any emotion—much less shock.

"Since when?" Malfoy asked in a stunned voice.

"What do you mean when? Whenever I see him, he's always smiling and laughing," I replied confused.

"_Smiling_?" Malfoy turned to me—taken aback, as if it was a foreign concept.

"Yeah," I giggled slightly at his shocked expression. "Why is that so strange?"

"Abraham never smiles. After working here for the entire summer I've never seen him smile or laugh," Malfoy stated.

"What are you talking about? Abe must be the most friendly person I know," I replied as we walked past the abandoned and boarded up stores that lined Knockturn Alley. A trio of drunken men walked past us, with similar bloodshot eyes. One of them was actually leaning on the other for support.

I fingered my wand in my pocket...just in case.

Malfoy's eyebrows furrowed at my words, "Do you always call him Abe?"

"Yes!" I replied looking at Malfoy. It was as if we knew two different people...

Malfoy held my gaze for a second longer before looking away.

"So do you have any idea what you want to get for Albus?" Malfoy asked me as we finally turned the corner and walked up the crumbling steps that led out of Knockturn Alley and into Diagon Alley.

"Not a clue," I replied dejectedly. Albus was probably the cousin I was closest too, and it was a wonder that I didn't have any idea about what to get him.

Malfoy gently led me into the horde of people that were hastening everywhere. There was a vendor selling fresh drinks of butterbeer while a panhandler eagerly advertised ornate, magical pocket watches (that were probably fake and worthless). The atmosphere of Diagon Alley was so different than the mood of Knockturn Alley.

Diagon Alley was warm and boisterous—lively with constant energy and activity. You could get so caught up with the hustle and bustle of things that you would be swept away with it all.

Knocturn Alley was the complete opposite, however. It was anything but energetic—in fact, it was lifeless and barren; forever cold and abandoned like the shops that lined its dirty streets.

Malfoy was my anchor in Diagon Alley, much like the way he was my bodyguard in Knockturn Alley. I held on to his hand tightly (how long had I been holding it?) as I pressed through the mob of hagglers and merchants.

Finally as we escaped the busy crowd Malfoy stopped me.

"Where do you want to go first?" he asked, while leaning closer to me so I could hear him. His voice was deep and husky and I felt almost uncomfortable with small distance between us (not to mention we were still holding hands!).

I shrugged; I honestly didn't know what Al would want even though we've grown up together.

"Well...I always knew Al liked animals," Malfoy suggested while a smirk tugged at his lips as he pointed to the hanging sign above our heads.

I glanced up to see the _Magical Menagerie_ written in curly script.

"Alright, let's go," I smiled while pulling him inside the shop. I was glad that I ended up asking him to help me out.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Argh, slow update. Sorry :/ But I hope you liked this update, because I knew that I did. More action coming up soon, especially with Al's brithday so close by! We get to see one of the huge Weasley-Potter birthday bashes :D It's going to great. _Hyacinth Singer does not belong to me. She belongs solely to Meghla who created her._**

**Fun Facts: I wrote this entire thing in one day. I listened to the song above on repeat while writing this chapter.**** This story is going to be in Rose's POV entirely.**  
><strong>Anyways, please review! I LOVE REVIEWS!<strong>

**And since I didn't get any Valentines it's the least you could do ;)**  
><strong>Hope your well!<strong>  
><strong>Pickles<strong>

**Review challenge: How did you celebrate Valentine's Day?** **Or S.A.D (Singles Awareness/Awknowledgement Day) for some of you (like me!) :D**


	4. Having Fun Yet?

__Chapter dedicated to lunylovegoodlover for being such an incredible reviewer! You're awesome and I hope you enjoy the chapter. __

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Rose goes to Malfoy for help when she can't find a birthday present for Al. He agrees to help her with Al's present, and together they go to Diagon Alley:_

_"Where do you want to go first?" he asked, while leaning closer to me so I could hear him. His voice was deep and husky and I felt almost uncomfortable with small distance between us (not to mention we were still holding hands!)._

_I shrugged; I honestly didn't know what Al would want even though we've grown up together._

_"Well...I always knew Al liked animals," Malfoy suggested while a smirk tugged at his lips as he pointed to the hanging sign above our heads._

_I glanced up to see the Magical Menagerie written in curly script._

_"Alright, let's go," I smiled while pulling him inside the shop. I was glad that I ended up asking him to help me out._

_It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be._

* * *

><p><em>You always fold just before you're found out<br>Drink up its last call  
>Last resort<br>But only the first mistake..._

_~Dance Dance, Fall Out Boy (song)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

To drink or not to drink, that is the question.

I was thirsty, and the amount of body heat in this room was almost suffocating. On the other hand, I was sure that the drink was spiked with some kind of alcohol. But I wasn't sure just _how_ much alcohol was in there. Would one glass make me drunk or only slightly tipsy?

And would it be worth it for the sweet relief of the ice-cold liquid?

"What are you staring at?" a deep voice asked from behind me.

I jumped in surprise and whirled around to see a pair of familiar gray eyes staring back at me.

"I-I um..." I stuttered, caught off guard from his sudden appearance. But I wasn't _really _surprised since Malfoy would obviously be at his best friend's birthday party.

"I was just wondering if the drinks were spiked," I replied, while tucking a stray auburn curl behind my ear. Something about seeing him outside of the Tarnished and Tattered Tavern set me on edge. It was weird and unusual.

"Of course it is. James always spikes the drinks," Malfoy replied matter-of-factly, "Are you going to drink it?"

I glanced back up into his stormy eyes that seemed calculating and almost...challenging. It was as if he _knew_ that I was going to put down the drink and try to find some water in this mess of dancing teenagers. And for some reason this annoyed me.

So I lifted the glass to my lips and tipped it back, hoping to Merlin that I wasn't also swallowing my sense of dignity.

The alcohol burned my throat on its way down, but I didn't gag. I just placed the glass on the table and looked back at Malfoy.

"Didn't know you had it in you Weasley," Malfoy commented, while quirking an eyebrow at me.

I scoffed at his statement. "Malfoy, don't pretend you _know_ me."

Malfoy had that same indescribable expression on his face, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I know you a lot better than you think."

I laughed out loud at this. How could this git know anything about me? A normal conversation between us includes a couple of insults and few well-placed hexes. He couldn't possibly _know_ me.

"Really?" I asked almost mockingly while reaching for another drink, "Please enlighten me."

"Well, I know you love the color blue and you really like flowers. You also love Florean Fortescue's peppermint ice cream. You're also horrible at getting gifts for people, and you don't like Hyacinth," Scorpius replied, his gray eyes never leaving my own blue ones. "I also know that you're way too curious for your own good."

I choked on my drink when he said that. I'm just so lady-like, aren't I? But seriously, it was kind of creepy how much he knew about me.

"Excuse me? Too curious?" I spluttered.

Malfoy rolled his eyes as if I was joking, "Oh come on Rose. The only reason you come around to the Tavern is because you're curious."

I recoiled at his words. Since when had he become so bloody observant? I thought guys were supposed to be dense...

Or maybe it's just the boys in _my_ family...

"The first time I came to the Tavern was by accident. The second time was to deliver Teddy and Victoire's wedding invitation and the third time was because I needed help finding Al's present," I recounted while holding up three fingers. "I'm not _curious_ about you or the Tavern."

Malfoy shot me a smirk that might have made another girl's knees weak. Not me of course, I'm resistant to his so-called _charm_.

"Who said anything about _me_?" Malfoy asked me, while stepping closer.

Well crap.

I scowled into my glass and quickly drank the rest of it. I could feel a barely noticeable buzz at the back of my head, but it wasn't affecting me...yet.

"Anyways, haven't you heard anything about curiosity killing a cat?" Malfoy asked. Something like mirth danced in his gray eyes as he regarded me.

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out like a petulant child and instead countered, "Didn't you hear anything about satisfaction bringing it back?"

Malfoy smirked again at my words, "And have you been... _satisfied_?"

_No, no I haven't_.

My retort died in my throat when I grasped the innuendo. I didn't realize it until now, but we had been getting steady closer to one another during our conversation.

"You know, I never really knew how incredibly arrogant you were until now," I stated suddenly, catching Malfoy by surprise.

The amusement in his eyes died and was replaced by the cold and detached look I had come to expect from him.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I mean you seem too withdrawn whenever I see you at the Tavern."

It was his turn to sneer, "Weasley, don't act as if you _know_ me." Bloody git, he was using my own words against me!

I narrowed my eyes, "Well I know that you're way too serious. I mean do you ever let loose a little? Have fun?"

Malfoy regarded me sarcastically, "This coming from a girl who likes to spend her Friday nights in the restricted section of the library."I scowled furiously. Is it my fault that I like to learn?

"Oh don't act like you haven't done it before either, Malfoy," I retorted.

"You know what I think," I continued in a goading manner, "I think you don't know how to have fun."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows as if to say 'that's the best you can do?'

Suddenly Lily appeared breathless and delighted by my side.

"I thought I'd find you hear," Lily scolded my playfully, as she impatiently flicked back her red hair. "Why don't you come and dance with me? I bet you haven't all day."

"No, Lily I don't really—" I paused when I heard Malfoy snicker. I turned around to glare at him, but he was giving me a knowing look—silently saying that I was hypocrite. Bloody _git,_ he was provoking me again.

And he _knew_ it.

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was Malfoy's silently daring look, but either way I turned back around to face Lily and said, "Fine, let's dance. Let's go have _fun_."

I quickly snagged another drink before marching right into the dancing crowd of teenagers and pulsing music.

Take _that_ Scorpius Malfoy. I'm perfectly capable of letting _loose_.

Within 5 minutes of being on the makeshift dance floor, my toes had been stepped on, and my hair was sticking to my neck in a sweaty manner.

The pounding bass beat vibrated my very bones and colorful lights flashed overhead in time with the music. It was nearly suffocating to be in the middle of these dancing teenagers and amid the flaring lights. But I ignored my doubts and let the music take over me. The buzz of the alcohol was starting to get to me, and it helped me ignore my inhibitions.

I threw my hands up into the air and let my body sway to the entrancing tempo. I was fiercely determined to loose myself in it—to forget everything.

Within minutes I felt another body slide behind my back, and firm hands wound their way around my waist and hips. The guy seemed a bit rough, but I didn't mind. Turning around in the grip of the mysterious guy, I was completely shocked to see Malfoy staring back at me.

Something was different about him. Maybe it was the way his stony eyes darkened, or the way his mouth was set in a determined line.

Merlin, it was like he had multiple personalities. I never knew where I stood with him. Was this really the same guy that regarded me so indifferently in the tavern when he asked for my order? Was this the same guy who was making sexual innuendos not fifteen minutes ago?

Who _was _Scorpius Malfoy exactly?

"What? Do you not want to dance with me?" Malfoy questioned, the flaring lights making his eyes bright and alive.

And there it was again: his harsh attitude, and challenging glower.

I didn't answer him; instead I turned around and arched my back closer to the front of his hard muscled chest. His hands tightened possessively around my hips, and he swayed his body against mine.

My brain could barely process the situation. It couldn't process how _wrong_ it was. The thin hold I had on my sober mind slipped away as we moved faster against each other—my hips circling and circling. I hooked an arm around his neck and Malfoy's hand moved to rest on my stomach.

We were so close; there wasn't an inch of space in between us—only fiery electricity and an unspoken challenge between us.

I somehow knew that he was trying to push me over the edge. Which one would break away first? How long would it be until one of us cracked? How _far_ would we let this go?

But I wasn't backing down; for once I was going to have the upper hand.

I twisted around in his grip to face him, and I was once again, dazed to see the look on his face. There was a steely determination there, as well as something else...Something that I had never seen on Malfoy's face.

It almost looked like...lust.

I pressed my body closer to his while wrapping my other arm around his neck—both of us still grating to the unwavering tremor of the beat. We were so close; _too_ close. It was stifling. Malfoy let out a low growl as I wiggled my hips against his own.

But Merlin, even _I_ couldn't lie and say that I wasn't having fun. I got some kind of guilty pleasure when Malfoy bit his lip, or pressed harder against me. My own pulse raced when his hands moved down my back—burning the skin underneath. We became animalistic in our movements as the music rose to a crescendo.

It was wonderfully wrong and he was sinfully tempting—completely_ intoxicating_. But the song was ending and all around me drunken dancers were parting from their partners.

Not wanting the moment to end, I pulled Scorpius closer to me and rested my forehead against his—trying desperately to slow my racing heartbeat.

Malfoy let me catch my breath before murmuring in my ear, "Didn't know you had it in you, Weasley..."

And then he disappeared into the crowd, leaving me to contemplate his earlier words.

Was I really too curious for my own good? Was curiosity going to finish me off like the cat?

I knew one thing for sure though: I was anything _but_ satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Urgh, I cringe to think how long it's been since I've last updated. Hopefully you haven't completely forgotten about this story, and I hope you enjoyed the fluffy scene between Rose and Scorpius. This was definitely a filler-y chapter, but I still hope some of you enjoyed it! Hopefully updating will be back on schedule after March! Just two more weeks and I'll be free!**

**_Review Challenge:_ _What genre of music do you listen to? When are you going to see the Hunger Games movie (if you are at all)? Are tattoos a turn on?_**

**Please review because I'll be miserable this weekend. Send me some love! (Or, you know...hate since I'm such a terrible updater) :P  
>Pickles<strong>

**P.S I got lots of inspiration from Breathless by Dream_Big on Harrypotterfanfiction (dot) com. She has a wonderful story that I'm sure you guys will like (If you like Albus/OC stories...)  
><strong>


	5. Afterwards

_Previously:  
><em>

_At Al's birthday party Rose and Malfoy start talking. They even end up dancing together..._

_Not wanting the moment to end, I pulled Scorpius closer to me and rested my forehead against his—trying desperately to slow my racing heartbeat._

_Malfoy let me catch my breath before murmuring in my ear, "Didn't know you had it in you, Weasley..."_

_And then he disappeared into the crowd, leaving me to contemplate his earlier words._

_Was I really too curious for my own good? Was curiosity going to finish me off like the cat?_

_I knew one thing for sure though: I was anything but satisfied._

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"No, don't worry about me, Al. I just want to get a drink, and then I'll come over there..." I reassured Albus, before migrating towards Abe. We had come to the Tarnished and Tattered Tavern today to get some drinks (Al wanted to say hi to Hyacinth and Scorpius), before I had to leave for my bridesmaid dress fitting.

"All right, but don't get any alcoholic drinks!" Al joked before heading towards where Hyacinth was sitting. I'm glad he left before he could see my expression. Just hearing him say the word alcohol made my stomach roll uncomfortably.

The events that had occurred at Al's birthday party were still fresh in my mind.

What was I thinking? Obviously I _wasn't_ thinking at all if I had had gone up to Scorpius and started to practically _procreate_ right there on the dance floor with him...

I shook the thought of my head and approached Abe, who was scrubbing the counter top with a grimy rag. Upon seeing him, his face broke out into a wide smile.

"Hullo lassie, what can I get for you today?" Abe asked pleasantly.

I smiled at him. He was such a genuinely nice person, which was surprising considering I was in Knockturn Alley of all places.

"Well have you made any new drinks lately?" I asked curiously.

Abe's smile seemed to grow wider, as he leaned in towards me and whispered excitedly, "I'll show you what I whipped up today."

Within a few minutes of casual chatting he set down a glass of blue liquid in front of me. White cream frothed and dripped down of the sides, but the blue coloring made me a bit hesitant to taste it.

But I couldn't just decline Abe when he was staring at me eagerly as if my opinion was law.

Slowly, I lifted the drink to my lips and took a small sip. I was pleasantly surprised—it tasted fruity but at the same time a little bubbly like butterbeer.

It was delicious and I told Abe so.

"What's in it, anyways?" I asked curiously, setting down my empty glass on the bar.

"A secret recipe," Abe winked playfully at me, "I can't tell you."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, fine. Thanks for the drink Abe!" I left a couple of sickles on the bar and scampered off before he could decline my money.

Albus waved me over from his seat across from Hyacinth and I slid in next to him. I felt uncomfortable being there since Hyacinth and I didn't get along that well. Did I even mention that I haven't seen Scorpius since the party?

I wasn't very eager to see how he would react after that little..._incident_.

"We were just talking about the wedding," Albus said, as he sipped at his own mug of butterbeer.

"Oh," I said, unsure of what I was supposed to say. The date of the wedding was coming up quickly, and Victoire was getting more stressed each week. Even Fleur seemed more frazzled than usual, but all the Weasley women were pitching in to have the wedding go off without a hitch.

"And since, Hyacinth's coming with me...she has to get a dress..." Al told me. He almost seemed nervous for some reason. I couldn't exactly figure it out, but his gaze kept on jumping from me to Hyacinth.

"Well..." I prompted impatiently. Just spit it out already!

"Well I was wondering if you would take her with you today," Al replied—keenly avoiding my penetrating gaze.

How could he? He knew that I couldn't refuse in front of Hyacinth... the little prick. But really, he knew how I felt about Hyacinth and he was still making me do this?

My gaze traveled to Hyacinth who was staring out the window as if there was something very interesting out there besides drunken men. (I guess they were amusing in their own way...)

I sighed, and looked at Al angrily.

He even gave me the puppy dog eyes that he knew I couldn't resist. The idiot.

"Plus, I want you two to get along," Al whispered to me so that I could only hear. How he could make _me_ feel guilty when I didn't do anything wrong was beyond me. But I agreed in the end.

"Fine," I huffed. What can I say? I'm just a nice person.

"Um, well then...yeah. She can come with me. I'm sure Victoire won't mind," I said in a slightly louder voice so Hyacinth could hear me. Her gaze snapped to me, and I could tell that she was surprised that I had agreed.

"One butterbeer for the lovely Hyacinth Singer," Malfoy announced suddenly, setting down Hyacinth's drink with a flourish. She giggled, and for a second I was almost shocked at the noise that came out of her mouth.

Who knew that she was capable of smiling? Much less giggling.

Malfoy's stormy gaze strayed towards me, and my stomach clenched. Then in his gaze was on Albus as they started a conversation about something or the other.

That was it?

I couldn't help but feel slightly...disappointed. My mind had sort of escalated our next meeting into something more meaningful. I had expected at least a comment from him...but... there was nothing.

Well good. Now I could tell him that that dance was all a big mistake.

"Scorpius," I interrupted. Albus and Malfoy both looked at me—surprised. It wasn't until I caught Malfoy's gaze that I realized my mistake: I had called him _Scorpius._

Great.

"Could I talk to you...privately for a moment?" I continued—plowing on despite my initial mistake.

Scorpius gave Al a look, and Albus got the message.

"I needed another drink anyways," Al smiled, albeit a little confused. He shot me a look, as if to question why I needed to talk to Malfoy privately, but I ignored him.

I waited until Hyacinth followed Al, before turning to Scorpius.

My stomach erupted into butterflies and I mentally reprimanded myself for getting myself into these situations. My pride was at stake here. But I needed to set the record straight: _Nothing_ had happened at the party.

"Look..." I started, watching Scorpius expression carefully, "I just wanted to make sure that...well...what happened at the dance was a one time thing. I was drunk and...it was a mistake..."

Something in Scorpius' eyes seemed to change but then he raised his eyebrows and coolly asked, "Weasley, what are you on about?"

"The dance..." I said slowly, my expression slowly morphing into confusion, "You know...we danced... together..."

To my shock and horror he let out a bark of a laugh.

"Weasley, I barely remember that party; I was so drunk. So I'm sorry if you thought that that dance meant something...I mean, I danced with a lot of girls that night so I don't really remember specifically dancing with you."

By now I probably looked like a complete idiot sitting there with my mouth hanging open. But really, can you blame me?

This complete _prat_ basically said that I was some insignificant slag!

"I—you—well I just wanted to tell you that it was a mistake!" I practically shrieked. If I didn't know any better I would say that he was _amused_.

"Well, that's great then, since _you_ can forget about it and I won't remember it."

I was quite angry at this point and was about to tell him exactly how much of a prat he really was, when I realized that he was right.

And that's probably what bothered me the most.

But it was stupid for me to think that the dance meant something to him. _I_ was stupid.

I mean it was just once measly dance—something that Malfoy probably did all the time. I was nothing special. I was nothing to him other than Al's pesky cousin.

And suddenly—as this realization came crashing down around me I felt the need to escape the Tavern.

What was I doing here? What was I _still_ doing here? For Merlin's sake, there was no reason to keep coming back here.

I stood up quite abruptly and Al and Hyacinth looked at me in surprise when they came back to our table.

"Leaving already?" I expected those words to come from Al, but it was from Malfoy instead. It reminded me of our conversation at the party. Like he was challenging me again—silently asking me why I had stuck around for so long.

But I wasn't coming back this time. My curiosity had vanished.

"Yes," I replied shortly. There was no reason for me to be mad. It didn't matter. _I_ didn't matter to him.

I wasn't allowed to be mad. But I was, and I couldn't help but glare at the blond haired boy that sat in front of me. All along, I was afraid that things would be different between us after that dance, but I was wrong—he was still the same arse that I always knew.

I started walking away from the table before I realized that I had to take Hyacinth with me, but when I looked back I saw that she was already following me with an amused sort of glint in her eyes. She caught up to me, and fell in step beside me.

I decided to ignore it, and instead smiled at her for following me out without a word of protest.

However, when we got outside it was a different story.

"So...that was interesting," Hyacinth commented, from next to me. I didn't bother to glare at her—instead I chose to look straight ahead, keeping my eyes on the dirty cobblestone path.

"For a second there it seemed like you were about explode—your ears got all red and everything..."

At this I blushed. How I hated my father's tell-tale genes. I couldn't even take compliments from people without blushing.

"I told Al that it was from all the sexual tension between you two."

This made me stop short.

"Sexual tension?" I practically yelled in the empty street. "What do you mean sexual tension? Are you implying that Scorpius and I are even remotely attracted to each other? That's impossible! A completely ridiculous statement!"

Hyacinth grinned at me, looking creepily like the Cheshire Cat, "It's not _ridiculous_. Scorpius has got you all hot and bothered."

I rolled my eyes, and stalked down the path—not caring if she was keeping up with my strides. How could she even think that there's anything between that git and me?

The only thing in common between us is Albus!

I was fuming by the time we stepped into Diagon Alley, and Hyacinth was quiet for the time being as we navigated our way through the merchants and customers.

We passed Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions before stepping into a small dress boutique next door.

The door tinkled, signaling our arrival, and I saw Dominique wrestling into a very unflattering blue dress that puffed awkwardly around her hips.

"Rosie!" my cousin, Roxanne, yelled.

"Hi!" I greeted, hugging her back. She was a petite girl with long brown hair that hung half way down her back.

"C'mon we've got to find you girls a dress," Roxanne said smiling, while pulling both Hyacinth and I towards rows and rows of dresses.

For the next half hour or so I was immersed in lace, satin, and silk dresses.

I also watched Victoire bustle around, trying to find a dress that complimented everyone.

In fact, she said that she wouldn't try on any bridal dresses until she found a dress for one of us...

* * *

><p>"How many more dresses do we have to try on?" Hyacinth groaned as she wrestled with a tight strapless blue number. I'm not sure when it exactly happened but somewhere between dress number 13 and 15 we had started to get along.<p>

Call it bonding over mutual dislike.

"Well, I guess we won't stop until Victoire's satisfied," I replied, zipping up my own pink taffeta dress. The sleeves of the dress slipped off my shoulders, and wouldn't zip up properly.

"Alright, now be honest, and tell me what you think," Hyacinth said as she stepped out of her own dressing room from next to me. I unlocked my own dressing room after angrily disposing of the pink dress, and popped my head out to see her.

"Hmm..." I mused, looking at the dress as she twirled around in the dress. She looked stunning in it, but the blue was just a bit too dark for a wedding. I told her so, and Hyacinth actually agreed with me and went back inside her dressing room.

It was weird to think that we weren't fighting. I mean, so far we were actually getting along.

"Alright, how about this one?" I asked, stepping out of my own dressing room. This time in a strapless white chiffon dress that stopped right above my knees. I was a bit hesitant about the dress since it was _strapless_. I mean, it was a disaster waiting to happen.

Hyacinth popped her head out, and I saw her green eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh, that looks perfect! You have to go show Victoire and Fleur!"

Before I could even think about protesting, Hyacinth was already dragging me out of the dressing room, out into the boutique where Victoire and Fleur stood arguing in rapid French.

"Hey!" Hyacinth yelled, trying to get the woman's attention. "What do you think of the dress?"

Fleur turned away from her oldest to appraise Rose.

"Eet ees too—"

"—Perfect," Victoire interrupted, coming towards me with a wide smile. She made me twirl around, and the layered skirt flared out prettily.

"We'll go find more of the same dresses for the other bridesmaids to try out," Victoire said, scampering off to find a helper in the boutique.

I watched her disappear, before turning to Hyacinth, "Well at least we don't have to try on any more dresses."

Hyacinth smiled and nodded, "I know right. Plus that dress really suits you, and I'm sure it will look great on everyone else. Scorpius won't be able to keep his hands off of you..."

"_What?_"

"You heard me," Hyacinth smirked before disappearing into the dressing rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh, I apologize for the lack of Scorpius in this chapter, but hey I needed to get Hyacinth and Rose together for some quality time. So what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was surprisingly quick to write, which I always appreciate, and you should get another update rather soon since it's Spring Break for me!  
>Leave me a review because they make me so happy :D<strong>

**Review Challenge: Who is your favorite Weasley and why (that includes 2nd gen. characters as well)? Tell me what you did today! What do you want to see in the next chapter (who knows it might actually happen ;P )?**

**Until next time!  
>Pickles<br>**


	6. Gifts and Gratitude

_Previously:_**  
><strong>

_Rose and Albus go to the Tavern, before Rose has to go for her bridesmaid dress fitting. There, Al convinces her to take Hyacinth with her so they can get along._

_Rose agrees and also talks to Scorpius about their drunken dancing at Al's birthday party. Scorpius doesn't seem to have any recollection of it. Rose gets angry at this and storms off to the bridal boutique with Hyacinth. _

_They end up fitting dresses and get along rather well...  
><em>

_"Well at least we don't have to try on any more dresses."_

_Hyacinth smiled and nodded, "I know right. Plus that dress really suits you, and I'm sure it will look great on everyone else. Scorpius won't be able to keep his hands off of you..."_

"_What?_"

_"You heard me," Hyacinth smirked before disappearing into the dressing rooms._

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"May I take your order?"

I stopped short when I saw Scorpius behind the bar, "What are you doing here? Where's Abe? Is he okay? What happened to him?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes at me in a vaguely condescending way. What a prick.

"He's fine Rose, now do you want anything to drink? Nothing alcoholic of course because we all know how well you hold it."

I narrowed my eyes at The Prick. Was it possible to cause him a slow painful death with just my eyes? Maybe I could conjure my inner basilisk and kill him.

He was provoking me, and whatever crap he gave me the other day about not remembering our provocative dance was a complete lie. Oh, he remembered it all right.

He _must_ have remembered the way our bodies moved together with the hypnotic music. He could not have forgotten about the spark—the chemistry—between our dancing bodies.

I cleared my throat firmly at the vague memories of my inebriated mind before replying tersely, "I'd like a butterbeer, please."

The Prick barely glanced my way as he mumbled, "Coming right up."

With a small huff I plopped my gift and myself down at the bar. I didn't want to be anywhere near The Prick, but I had expected Albus to be here since both Aunt Ginny and Lily said that he was in Diagon Alley today.

There were only a couple of more days before the big wedding so both James and Albus were scrambling to find the perfect wedding present. I intended to not repeat the same mistake as Al's birthday party so I got my wedding present early.

...Okay, so I got the _bachelorette's_ present early since it was later this evening.

Which is why I needed Al's help: he would know exactly what to get for both Teddy and Victoire.

I had already searched the Leaky Cauldron, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and Quality Quidditch Supplies for Al, but he was nowhere to be seen.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask The Prick.

But, of course, that would involve asking him. Ugh.

"Hey," I called once Scorpius came back with my drink, "do you know where Al is?"

"He's off with Hyacinth I think."

I made small noise. It wasn't that I was _annoyed_ that Al was with had actually gotten to become good friends after the whole dress debacle. It was just that...well I needed him right now.

The Prick turned to me with an infuriating smirk on his face, "Jealous?"

I snorted in to my glass of butterbeer, "That's ridiculous, of course not."

The Prick raised his eyebrows as if he didn't believe me, but he just continued wiping a glass mug with a rag. "What do you need him for anyways?"

"I needed help finding Teddy and Victoire a present for their wedding..." I replied almost sheepishly.

The Prick didn't reply he just chuckled.

"I just have trouble finding good gifts for people...I mean, I even had trouble for Victoire's present," I continued, patting the small gift next to me. I ended up getting Victoire a gift card to her favorite clothing store as well as a bottle of _Madame Palmer's Perfume._

Scorpius was about to say something when a slightly older women sat down at the bar a couple of seats away from me.

She hunched over the bar—her many ringed fingers splayed out as she croaked out her order to Scorpius. Before he left though, I swear I saw her wink and give him a wide smile that showed off several silver teeth.

I observed him for a few moments after that. I watched the way he his fingers curled around a clean glass and quickly stirred whatever alcoholic drink the lady had ordered. He worked quickly and efficiently, and didn't even bat an eye when the lady thanked him a little too..._nicely_.

When he returned back to me I quirked an eyebrow at him, but he just raised his eyebrow back at me.

"What was that?" I clarified quietly, glancing back at the lady who was staring pensively at her beverage.

"What was what?" Scorpius asked in a normal voice as he resumed cleaning different sized mugs.

"That," I repeated with a subtle nod to the lady, "Do old ladies always flirt with you when you're working here?"

Scorpius seemed to be amused, "What's it to you?"

"It's creepy," I replied firmly, and slightly irritated. It was disgusting to watch a women (old enough to be my mother) flirt with Scorpius. Gross.

"Yeah, you get a lot of creepy folk down here. But I'm used to it by now," Scorpius replied matter-of-factly.

I didn't really know how to reply to that so I took a long sip of my butterbeer. But then I noticed the time.

"Oh!" I said, standing up abruptly, "I better go...wouldn't want to be late...I've got to go get ready, and Lily would kill me if I was late...and then Victoire would seeing as it's her party..."

Gosh, I was rambling. Someone please kill me now.

Scorpius gave me another amused smile as he paused his cleaning. "I'll see you later then...err...you can get home safely, right?"

I smiled, and echoed his earlier words, "Yeah, I'm used to it by now. Thanks for the butterbeer."

I waved goodbye and exited the tavern.

It was slightly weird that we had actually gotten along, and managed to talk civilly towards each other. But it was a nice change.

A very nice change, indeed.

* * *

><p>"HOLD STILL!"<p>

"No!"

"YES!"

"No! Get off me! Lily!"

"Stop it!"

"Argh!"

"Ouch!"

"Quit it!"

"_I will bite you_."

I paused in trying to fight off Lily, but that was obviously a big mistake because in the next second she attacked me with her wand.

"Lily!" I cried, outraged, as I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. I looked ridiculous. I looked like some kind of doll.

"Ugh," I groaned, at the makeup Lily charmed on me. I looked like I was trying to hard or something, and it felt weird on my face.

"Stop it you look fine," Lily replied.

Frankly, I don't think that she understood just how ridiculous I looked.

First of all, I was already out of my comfort zone with the dress I was wearing. I just wore a simple black dress that fit nicely and stopped a little higher than above my knees.

"Hey, are you girls ready yet?" Hyacinth asked, as she emerged from the bathroom dressed in a glittery blue dress. She had a pair of black flats in one hand which she tossed to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I slipped them on and grabbed my wand. Luckily this dress had pockets so I didn't have to worry about it too much.

"Alright, then lets go. Victoire will get mad if anyone's even a little late to the bachelorette party."

"Okay...let me just get my...present," I trailed off as I scanned the messy room. I approached the bed and shoved some stray dresses and clothes out of the way.

Oh Merlin.

Where did I put my gift?

This was not good. I started panicking as I flipped open my covers and searched under the pillow and bed.

"What are you doing Rosie? Let's go, we'll clean up this mess later," Lily said, as she fluffed her red hair once more in the mirror.

"No it's not that," I replied worriedly, while wringing my hands, "I don't know where I put my gift for Victoire. What am I going to—"

I stopped when I realized where I had left my present.

Oh, you've got to be kidding me.

I _must _have left it in the tavern. I probably forgot it after my conversation with Scorpius.

"I left it at the Tarnished and Tattered Tavern," I announced to Lily and Hyacinth. "I'll go get it and meet you guys at the Burrow."

"Wait, shouldn't someone go with you?" Hyacinth interrupted worriedly.

"No, don't worry about it, otherwise Victoire will be upset. It won't take that long anyways, I'll Floo directly there..." I replied, already hurrying to the door and downstairs to the fireplace.

"Well...okay," Hyacinth agreed uneasily. Just looking at the two of them, I could tell that they didn't like it either but it would be fine. I went there all the time anyways.

Well...in the daytime that is.

"Be careful," Lily advised.

"I'll see you guys there," I said as I scooped a handful of the Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace of the house.

"Tarnished and Tattered Tavern!" I enunciated clearly as I threw the powder at my feet. I immediately felt the hot flames licking me and for a second all I could see was green flames.

I quickly closed my eyes—fearing that I would puke all over my dress.

Soon enough my feet landed firmly on solid ground and when I opened my eyes, I was staring at the familiar sight of storage boxes and a rickety old chair.

I emerged from the ancient fireplace, coughing and wiping the dust away from my dress and exposed shoulders.

It probably would have been a smart idea to bring a sweater with me.

Merlin today was just full of bad decisions.

After dusting myself off I opened the door that led into the empty kitchen. There was a pile of dirty dishes that seemed to be cleaning themselves, but other than that it was barren.

Maybe they closed by this time. It was 8:00 after all.

But when I stepped out of the kitchen and into the Tavern I realized that I was _very_ wrong.

For one it was completely different than how it was in the daytime. The eerie jazz music that had always played in the background was there but louder. Much louder.

And there were many people that were actually dancing to it (albeit drunkenly).

I think that's what scared me the most: the amount of drunken people there. There was a man nursing a bubbling glass who wore a torn shirt (almost as if it was clawed apart by some animal). Another man was sickly pale, and resembled the pictures of vampires that I had seen in my Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Beside him was an immaculately dressed woman who was hanging off his arm like an accessory rather than a person.

I ignored the churning in my stomach and hurried towards the bar—I could see Abe standing there, making drinks for various people.

"Are you lost, girlie?" a voice suddenly asked—far too close to my ear to be comfortable. I repressed a shudder and turned around—the churning in my stomach turning into a wild flock of cornish pixies.

A tall man stood very close to me with a twisted smile and from the way he was looking at me it felt like a slimy creature was slowly crawling down my back. His black hair was geled into spikes and he looked as old as Teddy. I felt extremely uncomfortable so I took several steps away from the strange man.

"No, I'm not," I replied firmly, my eyes narrowing at the man while my other hand inched towards my pocket where my wand was stored.

My eyes widened when I realized my pocket was completely empty. Oh no. No, no no. Where was my wand? Had I left it back at the house? I was positive that I had it with me when I floo-ed over here...

"Are you sure? You look kind of lost," the man noted as he advanced towards me—causing me to back up away from the bar. I was terrified at this point, and I desperately searched for a way out of this situation.

If I screamed would anyone actually hear me? More importantly, would anyone rescue me if I screamed? I was close enough to the music that it was deafening, but there were several cries of joy that was heard throughout the tavern. Would people be able to tell the difference? I highly doubted that any of these folks would care if I did scream—terrified or not...

"Maybe I could buy you a drink..." The man continued, with that same sick smile on his face. He was close enough that I could smell the alcohol on his breath. His teeth were yellow and his clothes smelled of smoke.

I couldn't reply to him. I couldn't even seem to lift my leg to kick him in the shin. My brain was mush, and I could not move.

His hand reached out to grab my wrist, and I pulled away immediately. I didn't go very far because his grip was too rigid and too strong.

"No...please..." I gasped, shrinking back from the stranger. He was too close. Way too close. I was suffocating.

"Hey! Get your hands off her," a rough voice yelled.

Suddenly the man was jerked away from me, and he released his grip on my arm. With a shock I noticed that the voice belonged to Scorpius.

And then I realized that that fist belonged to Scorpius.

It took me a couple of seconds to fully register that Scorpius had sunk his fist squarely into the man's nose and that he was doing it repeatedly. The man had no chance to fight back and he was cowering in pain on the ground—his nose bleeding severely.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" Abe shouted, pushing through the crowd that was forming around Scorpius and the injured creeper. Abe yanked Scorpius backward before he could get in another punch, and spoke quickly and quietly to him.

I couldn't hear what they were saying since they were so far away. Instead I just leaned against the wall in an effort to control my racing heart while cradling my bruised wrist.

I saw Abe and Scorpius approach me. Abe looked concerned while Scorpius was staring fixatedly at his shoes. I had never seen him look so...well... _humble_ in my life.

"Are you okay, Rosie?" Abe asked me, as he carefully patted my shoulder.

I nodded my head, trying to give a smile, but I'm sure I failed.

"Well...I think this is what you came here for, right?" Abe asked as he handed me Victoire's present. I nodded gratefully in return as I took it.

"Scorpius here is going to take you to the Leaky Cauldron since we don't have any Floo Powder with us," Abe explained. Abe paused before whispering something to Scorpius, which I couldn't hear. Then he smiled at me once more before picking up the bleeding man on the floor and showing him to the door of the Tavern.

I watched them amble away before Scorpius stepped towards me.

"Here, the creep stole it from you," Scorpius said gruffly as he handed me my wand. I took it appreciatively before Scorpius gently took my hand and led me out of the Tavern.

Outside it was much darker and the wind billowed making me shiver unexpectedly. Scorpius noticed this and shrugged off his own jacket despite my protests. He draped the warm material over my bare shoulders, and I tried not to notice how nice his jacket smelled.

"What—? What happened to your wrist?" Scorpius suddenly asked coming closer to me, and taking my hand in his.

"No-nothing," I stammered, trying to hide my bruised wrist. But Scorpius was quicker, and he grabbed my hand.

"That son of a—" Scorpius started angrily when he saw the marks. I interrupted him with a pointed cough, but he didn't meet my eyes. Instead he fished out his wand.

"Lumos," Scorpius muttered, examining the dark blue bruises that had formed where the creep grabbed me. He was surprisingly gentle as he ran his fingers over the marks.

"Ow!" I gasped when he pressed on a more damaged spot, and his dark grey eyes met mine. We were so close that our faces were inches apart and I could smell the scent of the Tavern still on him.

"Sorry," Scorpius said in a tender voice that I had never heard him use with me. It was surprising to say the least.

Before I could analyze it any further, he whispered some kind of spell and the ache in my wrist started to fade away. When I looked closer I noticed that the discoloration was gone and my pale, freckled skin was healed again.

I genuinely was thankful for what he did, but for some reason I _couldn't_ say thank you. The words stuck somewhere in the back of my throat and I didn't thank him.

He cleared his throat and whatever trance we had both been under was broken.

We resumed our trek to the Leaky Cauldron, but surprisingly, he took my hand in his. There were some flickering lights that lit the streets of Knockturn Alley, but it was still eerily dark and quiet.

"You know you don't have to walk me—"

"Rose I am walking you to the Leaky Cauldron," Scorpius replied firmly with a note of finality. The tenderness of his voice was gone and replaced with a harsh timbre. There would be no point in arguing since I didn't even _want _to walk alone. It was the way he was acting that annoyed me...like I was some big _chore_.

I didn't want to be a chore to him.

It was ridiculous how much he could change in a mere second. One minute he was caressing my hand and in the next he was acting like my father.

We walked in silence for a few more minutes before I spoke up again.

"Look...I'm sorry—I didn't mean to...I mean...I didn't—"

"You don't get it do you?" Scorpius interrupted brusquely. I looked at him, but he was staring straight ahead at the darkened cobblestone path. "You shouldn't even be walking _around_ Knockturn Alley. It's not safe. You shouldn't even be coming around to the tavern so often. You shouldn't have been there tonight. It was stupid, and if I hadn't seen you..."

How was it possible that the person I hate the most make me feel so guilty and bad? I felt like some helpless child that he has to take care of.

Even now, he was holding my hand like some paternal figure; whenever I pulled away he would tighten his hold.

"Why were you even there tonight?" I asked quietly.

"I was just leaving actually, when I saw you two," Scorpius replied, "I don't usually work at night, and if I do it's just in the kitchen; monitoring clean up."

"Oh."

We walked in silence for the rest of the way to the Leaky Cauldron. It was a tense kind of silence and I knew that if either of us broke it, we would have a huge argument. Soon enough we entered Diagon Alley itself.

Eventually, we approached the Leaky Cauldron and Scorpius spoke up again.

"Look...I know it wasn't your fault," he started, while a hand ran through his blond hair, "Just be careful next time, okay? I'd feel more comfortable if you weren't alone..."

I nodded, and slowly took off Scorpius' jacket and handed it to him. However when he took it, I noticed that _his_ hand was bruised.

"Wait," I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand to my face level so I could examine his bloody knuckles. "Is that..."

Scorpius seemed to know what I was talking about and so he nodded.

I felt so conflicted with emotion. He was so sweet for protecting me back in the tavern—I mean, he actually acted like some sort of prince charming back there. I felt oddly touched that he would even let some part of his body get mangled...for me.

But at the same time I was so angry that he had to do something like that for me. I was no damsel in distress, but he treated me like one. Like if he took his eyes of me for even a moment, I would go and start a fire or something. I felt stupid and child-like.

But most of all I felt guilty that I had put Scorpius and myself in that kind of position.

My eyes locked with his stormy gray ones and for a moment we both just paused and stared at each other as if some kind of magnetic force was in between us. I could see the same clashing turmoil in reflected in his eyes.

It was like he couldn't believe my stupidity, but at the same time he was genuinely happy that I was okay.

It was almost laughable that the same guy I dueled back in Hogwarts was concerned for my well-being. A month ago, he wouldn't have cared if I was in the hospital wing because of one of _his_ curses.

I didn't know what had changed, but I was very thankful that something had. Otherwise something terrible would have taken place if Scorpius had not come to my rescue.

His gray eyes stared resolutely at me, and I bit my lip. I tried to form words of gratitude but I just..._couldn't._ I had far too much pride for that.

So I stepped forward and wrapped my hands around his neck, hoping that he would know how grateful I was for what he had done.

He seemed to understand when his own arms wrapped around my waist strongly, and I felt safe in his arms. The same scent that lingered on his jacket surrounded me as I hugged him, and then I stepped away.

I heard him very clearly when he said, "You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *crouches behind chair* Please don't hurt me for this terribly late update. I'm sorry, I could give a thousand excuses which include homework, distracting friends, and a momentarily lost internet connection (that lasted a week). But I doubt you care... so instead I'll promise a quicker update next time ;)**

**Anyways, did you guys like this chapter? I'm not very pleased with the beginning, but hey, I think it's also kind of important that I show the progression of their relationship so...that's what you get XD  
><strong>**Are you guys excited for the wedding? Are you excited to see the end of this story? I'm sad to say that I think there might only be 2-3 chapters left. But I hope that I can make the end not feel too rushed. **

_**Review Challenge: What have you been obsessed with recently (Ex: a certain T.V shows, music artist, website, celebrity, or app)? Have you seen the Avengers, what's you opinion? (I LOVED it) Is Shia Labeouf a CANNIBAL?**_

**Have a great day! And thank you for reading!**  
><strong>Pickles<strong>


	7. Not Over Yet

_Chapter dedicated to CocoaCollidoscope for being an awesome reviewer. I never got around to thanking you properly...Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_The Weasley family is preparing for Victoire and Teddy's wedding which is soon. Rose goes to the Tavern in an attempt to find Albus but finds Scorpius instead. Surprisingly, they both have a civil and nice conversation. _

_Later that night she, Hyacinth, and Lily, get ready for Victoire's bachelorette party but Rose realizes she left her present at the Tavern. Rose goes alone to the Tavern, and a creepy man ends up stealing her wand. _

_Scorpius punches him before he can do anything else and escorts Rose to the Leaky Cauldron so she can go to the bachelorette party with her present safely...  
><em>

_I didn't know what had changed, but I was very thankful that something had. Otherwise something terrible would have taken place if Scorpius had not come to my rescue._

_His gray eyes stared resolutely at me, and I bit my lip. I tried to form words of gratitude but I just...couldn't. I had far too much pride for that._

_So I stepped forward and wrapped my hands around his neck, hoping that he would know how grateful I was for what he had done._

_He seemed to understand when his own arms wrapped around my waist strongly, and I felt safe in his arms. The same scent that lingered on his jacket surrounded me as I hugged him, and then I stepped away._

_I heard him very clearly when he said, "You're welcome."_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>_  
><em>

"Quit fidgeting Rose, you look fine," Hyacinth, insisted as she pulled viciously at my mess of auburn curls. My hair was being particularly disobedient and it fought hard against my clips, hairspray, and brushes.

I winced as she once again yanked on my hair—my eyes watering. If I started crying from the pain it would certainly ruin my makeup though.

"Dang it, I wish we had some spare Sleakeasy's Hair Potion but we ran out," Hyacinth complained as she pulled and twisted my hair.

"Yeah," I gasped as she clipped parts of my hair up, "That would have saved us a lot of trouble...and hair."

With one final yank Hyacinth pulled away from my hair, "There, I'm done."

I examined myself in the mirror, and gently touched the soft ringlets of hair that framed my hair. I couldn't see much of the back of my head, but I'm pretty sure Hyacinth called it a "chignon". Whatever _that_ was.

However it looked nicer than it sounded, and my hair didn't look like a frizzy mess for once.

"Don't touch it!" Hyacinth shrieked. I immediately obeyed, and got out of my chair—turning to face her.

"You look really nice," Hyacinth complimented with a small smile.

"Thanks, so do you," I replied back. And she _did_. She ended up buying a light pink dress that made her look delicate and graceful. "Al is going to be in for a surprise."

"Yeah, probably since I normally don't wear anything this girly," Hyacinth replied, she stepped closer to the mirror to touch up her makeup. "Speaking of which, Scorpius is probably going to pee his pants when he sees you like that."

I rolled my eyes at her (not that she could see), "I doubt that will happen."

Hyacinth turned to me with a quirked eyebrow before continuing to powder her face, "What do you mean? The last time I saw you together you were both grinding at Al's party!"

I immediately colored at her blunt words and choked out, "We were not grinding. We were...dancing."

"Dancing very intimately if you ask me. But what happened? You do like him, right?" Hyacinth prodded.

I paused. Did I like him? Ever since I met him, I had hated his guts, but now...I wasn't so sure. What he did for me at the tavern was sweet and chivalrous, but that couldn't mean that I _liked_ him. However no one besides my cousins had ever protected me like that.

If anything it was just infatuation—not a crush—just mild attraction. It was nothing _serious_ of course.

But, then again, we were talking quite civilly last time (well, before that little _incident_).

"I—I don't know...I mean, I'm attracted to him, sure, but...I don't think I actually _like _him," I sighed, as I sat on the edge of the bathtub. We were both currently commandeering Aunt Fleur's bathroom as our place to get ready. Other bridesmaids were getting ready in other various rooms of Shell Cottage. In about another hour or so, we would witness Victoire and Teddy's wedding ceremony on the beach just outside.

"Look, Rose, Albus told me what happened at the Tavern when you went back to get Victoire's present."

I huffed; I really couldn't trust any of my cousins to keep a secret.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Of course it does! Don't tell me that you weren't thankful that he saved you. He punched that guy to bits, Rose! He wouldn't do that for just anyone. You were secretly glad that it was him, weren't you?" Hyacinth declared passionately.

I didn't say anything. I just stared at my painted nails. I still felt the remnants of utter humiliation and embarrassment for getting myself and Scorpius into a situation like that...

I heard Hyacinth sigh, before she came and sat beside me, "Look, I know Scorpius, and I'm pretty sure that he really likes you too."

I ignored her use of the word 'too' and instead, asked, "But how do you _know_?"

"Just trust me, and stop being so darn stubborn. Give him a chance..." Hyacinth advised.

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" I asked softly when I looked up at her.

Hyacinth's warm smiled curled into a smirk, "Well for starters, you could snog him..."

Instead of getting defensive I tried turning the tables on her, "You should not be talking. What about you and Albus, hm? When are you going to snog him?"

Her smile faded before she turned around and said quietly, "I already have..."

"What?"

"It's time to go, Rose!" Hyacinth replied before practically running out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The next hour was pretty crazy and I honestly don't remember half of it. I was too busy running around, grabbing flower bouquets for the other bridesmaids and greeting other guests who had arrived at Shell Cottage. Time seemed to blur in the midst of chaotic relatives and friends.<p>

Finally, just as the sun was about to disappear into the horizon, the bridesmaids and groomsmen were ushered towards the makeshift sandy alter.  
>The sky was tinged with a pinkish hue, and there was a distinct salty taste that hung in the air. Overall, it was quite a nice wedding, with the ocean in the background, lapping at the sand.<p>

Aunt Ginny handed me a bouquet of pink flowers to hold and I thought I spotted some tears in her eyes. It was certainly a momentous occasion since Teddy was basically her son. I could see Fleur's family already dabbing at their eyes with embroidered handkerchiefs, as they spoke in rapid French.

Uncle Harry stood with a nervous looking Teddy—one hand clasped on his broad shoulder. Teddy's hair was changing so quickly that he was like a walking rainbow. It would be amusing if he didn't look so nervous.

My eyes scanned the rest of the small crowd that had formed in the white chairs. I spotted James and Fred both looking too mischievous for their own good in matching tuxedos. I also saw Hyacinth fixing Al's bow tie—both of them blushing adorably.

And then I spotted _him_.

Scorpius and his family were talking to Adromeda, Teddy's grandmother. They were all moving into their seats, and I tried not to stare at him. Hopefully he wouldn't notice me. I don't know why, but I didn't want to see him. Not yet. Luckily I was behind Dominique Weasley, so I was sure that she would be a nice veela distraction.

And finally the wedding ceremony began.

People hurried to their seats, and Uncle Harry left Teddy to join Aunt Ginny and my own parents.

The wedding march soon started (played by a hired pianist) and I could see Victoire making her way down the aisle led by her father, Uncle Bill.

She was stunning as she glided down the aisle—as if walking on air. Her long blond hair cascaded down her back and she looked simply exquisite. Her white strapless dress seemed to make her skin glow, and fit her figure nicely before flowing outwards. Pearls stitched in a flower design ran down her side.

I glanced at Teddy to see his reaction and almost laughed out loud. He looked thoroughly star struck from her beauty, and his hair turned into an alarming shade of red before fading into turquoise.

Finally they both stopped in front of the priest and Teddy. Uncle Bill kissed Victoire gently on her forehead, before moving to sit next to Aunt Fleur. Then Victoire moved to stand in front of Teddy—both of them smiling widely.

The priest began to speak, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..."

I started to tune out—my eyes wandering the expanse of the beach. Aunt Fleur and Grandmother Molly really put together an awesome wedding. White tents were set up near Shell Cottage, and bouquets of flowers floated around the perimeter of where the guests sat.

My eyes strayed towards Aunt Fleur and Gabrielle, as well as Aunt Ginny. They were both crying silently and it was a rare moment when I saw them so close to each other. Heck, they were even clutching each other's hands.

Suddenly I caught _his_ intense gray eyes. They traveled down the length of my body and I started to feel self-conscious until I saw an appraising gleam in his eyes. But then his eyebrows rose as if to say, _"Why aren't you paying attention to the ceremony?"_

I glared back at him defiantly, _"Well what about you?"_

He had the audacity to smirk at me and before I turned back around, I stuck my tongue at him. Ha. Take that Scorpius Malfoy.

Hyacinth's words echoed in my mind, _"Just trust me...Give him a chance..."_

The minutes stretched on, and just before my feet were really starting to hurt (curse Hyacinth for giving me these stupid heels), the priest finally said:

"And do you Victoire Weasley take Ted Remus Lupin to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Victoire grinned while nodding slightly, "I do."

"And do you Ted Remus Lupin take Victoire Weasley to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Teddy smiled—his hair changing to an astonishingly bright blue, "I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Teddy looked ecstatic, and pulled Victoire towards him by the waist and kissed her sweetly. His hair turned turquoise by the time they let go of each other—both of them wearing the same face-splitting smile.

We were all cheering for them by that time, and Teddy led Victoire towards the tents. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Weasley Whizard Wheezes firework spiraled into the sky and exploded into a flurry of rainbow sparks. A message saying "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Lupin!" was written out in the sky before fading into the sky. Underneath all the pandemonium, I spotted both James and Fred grinning conspiratorially.

I followed the other bridesmaids down towards the tents—trying to navigate through my many relatives. I saw James and Fred first—the dynamic duo. Their smirks were prominent as I approached.

"Nice fireworks, boys," I complimented, smiling. They really were something else.

Fred nodded his head towards me, "I'm sure Teddy appreciated the gesture."

"Mum didn't," James continued.

"Yeah, she nearly exploded when she first saw them go up."

"She said something about 'ruining a beautiful moment'."

"But then she saw what it said—"

"—and she started tearing up again."

"She can be so moody..."

I laughed and continued chatting with them as we made our way to the buffet table. There were so much food; plates of fish, chicken, bowls of Yorkshire pudding, dishes of steak and kidney pie, and goblets of butterbeer, pumpkin juice, and firewhiskey.

I fell into line behind James and Fred (who were both eagerly piling up their plates) and took a bit of everything. All three of us made our way to a circular table only occupied by Al and Hyacinth.

"Hi," I greeted as I sat down next to Hyacinth, "we aren't interrupting, are we?"

Hyacinth smiled slyly, "Nope."

For a moment, all five of us ate in silence—just enjoying the warm delicious food.

"So...that was some show you two put out there," Al noted as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. His expression was half amused and half impressed.

"Thanks," they both chorused.

"But it was all a big experiment—"

"—Yeah, we didn't even know if the message would show up or not..."

They talked a bit more about fireworks and Weasley Wizard Wheezes, while I turned to talk to Hyacinth.

"So, Hyacinth, don't think you're off the hook," I whispered, while raising my eyebrows.

She batted her eyelashes innocently, "Who, me? What have I done?"

"You," I began pointedly, "apparently _snogged_ my dear cousin..."

Hyacinth blushed and turned away, "Oh _that_."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and persisted, "Yes that. When did it happen? How did it happen? More importantly, where was _I_?"

Hyacinth snorted, "Well, you were off grinding with Scorpius, while Al and I took a break and sat down. And then...the next thing you know, we're kissing on a couch..."

I caught on to what she was saying, and smirked at her, "Well...are you guys together then?"

Hyacinth bit her smile as if to stop her smile from getting to large and replied, "Yes...yes we are."

Before I could say anything else she interrupted, "So what about you and Scorpius? I saw you two making faces at each other. You two are so cute together."

I nearly choked on the butterbeer I was sipping, "Oh please. That? Psh...that was _nothing_. Absolutely nothing."

"Whatever you say..." Hyacinth said doubtfully.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around to see my dad staring back at me—my mum behind him talking to Uncle Harry.

"Hey Rosie, I hope you're almost finished, they're going to start dancing soon," my dad said with a wide grin. I smiled in return and took his hand as he led me to the crowd that was forming around Teddy and Victoire. (But not before kicking off my dreadful heels)

No one knew what song they had chosen as their first song, but everyone grinned when _Tarantallegra: The Band_ started playing a slow dance song. I watched them as Teddy held Victoire close to his body. They both looked so content in that second—lost in their own love struck world.

After a few minutes, Uncle Bill cut in and took Victoire into his arms—his smile stretching the faded scars across his cheeks. They danced to a slightly faster song, while Teddy danced with Aunt Fleur.

It was then that my dad led me to the dancefloor. Around me I saw my other uncles dancing with their daughters. I laughed as my dad spun me around—surprised that he was actually quite good.

"Dad, I didn't know you could dance," I teased as he twirled me round and round.

He acted mock offended, "Well how do you think I won over your mum?"

I laughed at his words and continued dancing until the end of the song. We were both red in the face, and Dad started complaining about how he was 'too old for these dances'.

Hugo took my hand as my dad retreated to my mum.

"You better not step on my toes," Hugo warned as another song started up—just as fast. He was just a bit taller than Dad, so I held on to his hand tightly as my eyes strained to meet his.

"I'm not wearing any shoes," I replied giggling as he twirled me around. He was such an angsty little teenager.

"Well still. You're feet are large enough to break my poor toes."

"They are not!" I replied hotly—my eyes narrowing playfully at him. I was old enough to not take too much offense at his words. "You're just too embarrassed to dance with your older sister, huh? It's because of Dominique's veela friends, isn't it?"

I saw Hugo color, and laughed because I knew I had gotten it exactly right.

"Oh shut up Rose..."

Just as he was spinning out I swore I spotted a pair of familiar gray eyes watching me from the corner of my eyes. But when I looked back, they were gone.

I put it out of my mind and continued dancing with Hugo until the end of the song where a person interrupted us.

"Do you mind if I take over?" Scorpius asked just as the song faded. Hugo barely looked at us.

"Please do."

I was about to respond to my brother scathingly until I felt Scorpius' fingers curling around my waist and pulling me close to him. I saw his stormy eyes rake my body up and down and it felt as intimate as if he was dragging his fingertips down my body.

"Wha—? What do you think you're doing? My dad is here," I said warningly as I stepped away from him. His presence was making me nervous and I looked around me as if my dad was about to appear at any given moment and cause a scene. Not to mention that I didn't particularly want to be with Scorpius at the moment. The events from a few nights ago still bothered me.

I had acted so childish, and so _stupid_. I didn't want to face him (especially after I couldn't properly thank him).

"Yeah, and I'm Teddy's _cousin_. Rose it's fine—he won't even notice, he's too busy with your mum," Scorpius reassured as he reeled me back in close. "Unless of course you _don't_ _want_ to dance with me."

I could feel his hard chest pressed up against mine, and his hot breath on my neck. We were on the verge of being indecent, but either Scorpius didn't notice or didn't care since he started dancing to the music.

Hyacinth's words played over and over in my head like a broken record—so I tried not to step away either. I would give this a chance—whatever _this_ was.

"No—of-of course not. It's fine. I don't mind dancing with you," I replied, stuttering and tripping over my words. What was I, twelve? I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Great. Because I'm not giving you an option."

I scowled at him, but chose not to say anything. Mostly because I didn't know how to respond...

Scorpius proved to be a good dancer, which wasn't very surprising because he came from a pure-blood family. It was slightly different dancing with him _this_ way. For one, we were not in a hot crowded room pressed together so hard that I could hear both of our heartbeats; but there was still that same testing gleam in his eyes—silently asking me if I would back down.

But I wasn't going to, so I tried to ignore my paranoid mind. My senses were on overdrive, and every moving couple around me seemed like my parents or Scorpius' parents.

Frankly I didn't know which one was worse.

"Rose," Scorpius whispered—breaking my nervous train of thoughts, "quit worrying so much."

"Do you know Legilimens?" I blurted—the hand that was holding his turning slightly sweaty. Gross.

Scorpius chuckled, "No. Why do you ask?"

"Because you read my thoughts..."

He smirked, "I read your face. You look like you've seen a dementor or something."

"Oh."

I didn't know what to say, because I _was_ on edge. But by this time I didn't know who was causing it: Scorpius, or my fear of my parent's wrath. So I tried to relax by resting my head lightly on his chest. I could hear his quick heartbeat, and I felt his arms tighten around me—slowly easing the tension within my body.

He was like a slow working drug that loosened my limbs and injected a peaceful fog into my mind. I knew I shouldn't have been enjoying the sensation so much, but I did.

That is, until, my mum interrupted.

"Rose, sweetie," she nudged, while I jumped back far away from Scorpius, as if I was burned, "You and the other bridesmaids need to come help with the cake. Just go back to the cottage and grab some extra utensils and plates—we seem to be running out..."

"S-sure, " I replied, still tense and ready for some kind of argument to occur. Quickly I scanned the area for my dad and found him in the vicinity of the buffet table. He had a couple of empty wine glasses around him, and was engaged in a conversation with Uncle Bill.

Thank Merlin, at least he was distracted.

My mum left, and I said a quick goodbye to Scorpius before exiting the sandy dance floor. She seemed so frenzied that I don't even think she noticed that I was dancing with a Malfoy.

"Wait," Scorpius called, catching my arm before I moved two steps, "I'll come with you."

I looked back at him surprised before jerking my arm away, "That's not necessary."

What was with this guy? Normally at the Tavern, he was a cold hearted and reserved, and suddenly he's jumping at the chance to be alone with me at Shell Cottage?

Does he not understand that my Dad (who is highly skilled in all _sorts _of curses) is present? I wasn't taking any chances with him around me.

"_Stop being so darn stubborn. Give him a chance..."_

Godric, even in my head, Hyacinth was persistent.

Finally I huffed, "Fine, just...try not to be too _noticeable_."

Scorpius looked vaguely surprised, but followed me anyways. We didn't talk to each other for the whole way, but I could still hear each heavy step he made. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye—just taking a moment to admire his profile.

Gosh what was I doing? I snapped my head back to the front.

I was obviously delusional. The hairspray that Hyacinth put in my hair must have seeped into my brain and obscured my judgment.

Or maybe (and this is what scared me the most) I really _was_ falling for Scorpius...But that still didn't explain why he was acting so weird. Where did his harsh behavior go?

My nerves were shot by the time we reached Shell Cottage, and I tried not to notice the ominous thud of the closed door.

I immediately ransacked the cupboards—searching for utensils and plates. There was one shelf that was particularly hard to reach, and I was standing on the very tips of my toes when I felt a body press against me.

Scorpius' hand reached out to open the cupboard and pull out a container of utensils and stack of plates.

"Here you go," he said politely with a rare smile that rattled me to the bone. I twisted around, and came very _very_ close to his face. I was trapped in between him and the counter.

"Thanks," I whispered, thankful that for once I wasn't stuttering. Suddenly his hand came up, and tugged on a stray curl near my ear. I shivered when his fingertips brushed the shell of my ear.

Before I even thought about what I was saying, I blurted out, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, with an amused quirk of his eyebrow.

"I mean, who are you and what have you done with Scorpius Malfoy?"

I could feel his laughter vibrating me—we were that close, "I don't think I understand."

I said a bit louder, my eyes narrowing, "Why are you acting differently all of a sudden? You...you were never this..._nice_, or polite. What's going on?"

His eyebrows narrowed at my words, "I am capable of being nice you know. I thought I proved that when you barged into the Tavern _that night_."

Ah, there it was. So The Prick hadn't fully disappeared.

I couldn't help but retort, "I did not barge in there. I forgot Victoire's present. What did you want me to do, go without a present?"

"Well if it meant that you were away from the Tavern, then yes!"

"You," I said in a louder voice, "might not have a problem with being a rude guest. But I do! I couldn't just show up at her party without a present!"

"Well you still shouldn't have come to the Tavern! If I wasn't there to save you, who knows what would have happened!"

I crossed my arms—that feeling of shame and embarrassment washing over me, and I felt like eight years old again. "I didn't need you to save me, Malfoy. I would have been _fine_ if you didn't come."

Now he was coming closer—trying to intimidate me. "Liar," he growled, "No one would have heard you scream. No one would have tried to help you. Only I did. You didn't even have the guts to thank me afterwards."

I opened my mouth—wanting to shriek and tell him he was wrong, but nothing came out. He was right. I was a coward. I couldn't even _thank_ him.

"I didn't ask for your help," I finally managed to grind out. My hands were clenched into fists. I was so angry, that my fists were trembling with rage.

Scorpius laughed without amusement, "You don't ask anyone for help. You have too much pride for that."

"What about you? You've always thought that you were better than everyone else! Until you got a job at the Tavern you wouldn't talk to me unless it was an insult! Because I'm a Gryffindor and _you're_ a Slytherin!" I finally yelled. It didn't occur to me until now, that that was the reason why I was so apprehensive about having a relationship with Scorpius. We were just too different.

"I hate you," I finally whispered angrily. I hated him for making me feel weak and childish. I hated knowing that he was right. I hated that I still seemed to _come back_ to him after all this time. He didn't say anything for a minute—just continued to look at me with an indescribable expression on his face.

"Do you ever stop _lying_?" he finally grumbled coldly, while stepping even closer to me. We were inches away and I could feel heat, sparks—_energy—_rolling off him in waves. His eyes were darker than usual, and I saw something fighting within him. Like his emotions were wrestling—never settling completely. He was at odds with himself.

I didn't respond, I only watched as he leaned closer to me. I observed him while standing stock-still—almost afraid I would shatter the tense moment.

"Do you ever just..._forget_?" he breathed, his eyes still portraying his emotional turmoil; it was a storm brewing inside of him threatening to spill out of control.

Suddenly his lips were pressed against mine—hard and unrelenting. I could feel him coaxing me—ever the sly snake. Even when he was kissing me it felt like he was challenging me—taunting me. He nibbled my bottom lip, and I gasped when I felt his tongue trace my lower lip. How far would I let this go? Which one of us would pull away first?

And so I kissed him back just as fiercely, my arms snaking around his neck—quickly tangling into his silky hair. My skin was on fire, and I could feel heat rolling inside me. My heart was pounding, and his tongue slipped in between my lips—barely even asking permission. His lips massaged my own almost fervently, growling when I kissed him back.

He pressed harder against me—my tailbone hitting the edge of the counter. I arched my back trying to feel more of him. _Needing_ to feel him. The arches of my feet were starting to hurt from standing on my tiptoes. But still I kissed him furiously. Like I had some point to prove with him. And maybe I did.

I tried to tug his head down so I could give me feet some rest, but he abruptly pulled away from—his lips dragging downward to the hollow of my neck. An embarrassingly loud moan escaped my lips, and I swore I felt him smirk against my neck.

Then in one swift moment, his arms lifted me up and I experienced a short moment of weightlessness, before he plopped me back down on the counter.

We were at the same height now, and I only had a moment to stare at his dark-lust filled eyes before his bruised lips were back on mine; bordering on possessiveness

All thoughts started to fade away, and I focused on my emotions—drowning myself in the physical moment. He was intoxicating, and the way he was making me feel scared me a bit.

Scorpius stepped in between my legs—the fabric of my dress riding up my thighs—and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him even closer. I could feel his palm sliding underneath the soft material of my dress.

His hand stopped at my mid thigh and squeezed. I think I moaned at the sensation or maybe it was him. At least I knew that I wasn't the only one loosing control. I could feel him shudder and groan against me every time my hands danced across his chest or bit down on his lips.

I could barely think straight. My mind felt thoroughly drunk and hazy, but my skin was sensitive—_alive_. I devoured each moment he elicited a moan in me, or burned me from the affect of his skin against mine. We were tangled in each other—still tasting and exploring each other. I couldn't get enough of him.

But finally, _somehow_, I pulled away from him, gasping from the lack of oxygen. We were both panting—our foreheads touching and our breaths mingling with each other. My eyes were closed as if I were afraid at what I would see in his eyes.

Thoughts whizzed through my head—none of them seeming to make sense to me. Had I really just _snogged_ Scorpius Malfoy? Had I really just enjoyed snogging Scorpius? My mind wasn't able to comprehend anything, so I just stayed silent.

Finally Scorpius leaned back, and my gaze sweeped across his red lips and dilated eyes. He watched me carefully (and just a bit warily) as he dragged his hand from under my dress. His fingertips skimmed my searing skin, and I felt my body shiver at his touch. Goosebumps popped up along my legs, and I thought I saw a ghost of a smirk on his face.

I fought hard to keep a tender sigh from slipping my mouth.

Instead, I avoided the elephant in the room, and hopped from the counter.

"They'll be waiting for us," I whispered—turning my body away from him and grabbing the plates and utensils.

"Rose..."

I could feel his intense gaze watching me, and I resisted the urge to meet his stare. I didn't have anything to say to him. Not until I considered my haywire thoughts and came to a logical conclusion.

So I made my way to the door, thinking over our argument and Hyacinth's words. I had given him a chance, and let him snog me. But now what? Where do we go from here?

Did I even _want_ to take this further? We were too different. We would never get along.

Before my thoughts wandered anywhere else, and before I made it out the door Scorpius was in front of me.

I stopped abruptly, and in a fluid motion his lips were close to my ear—sending currents of electricity down my spine, "This isn't over yet."

And with that, he shot me one last triumphant smirk before disappearing out the door. I barely even noticed that he took half the stack of plates with him. I just stared after him wondering how he could manage to take my breath away so quickly, and leave me so unbalanced and shaky.

Damn him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: NOTE: For Victoire and Teddy's wedding I had a lot of trouble of deciding what to put into the actual ceremony. So please excuse me for sticking a priest in there, and having the ceremony be slightly religious. It's just the way it turned out since I wanted to include the actual ceremony. Just see it as artistic license since I don't know how wizard marriage ceremonies turn out.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: Do me a favor and quickly scroll up to the top of the page. See the story cover? That lovely work of art was done by Sakura Martinez. All credit goes to her, and I'm extremely thankful for it. Do you guys like it?  
><strong>

**Anyways, hi :) It has been quite a while, and I apologize once again. I'm sorry this took so long. But hey, it's summer now which means that this story will soon be completed. I'm thinking one more chapter to go (including a short epilogue). It's all very exciting.  
><strong>

**_Fun Fact: This was my longest FF chapter, and longest kiss scene. Ever. (How do you guys think I did? :P)_  
><strong>

**_Review Challenge: Have you seen Brave yet? (I intend to go see it this weekend. I'm very excited.) Ohmygod Season Finale Hour Long Legend of Korra Episode tomorrow! Who's watching? Favorite accessory? _  
><strong>

**__Thanks for being such awesome readers! Hope you're well,  
>Pickles<br>**


	8. A Future

_Chapter dedicated to SnowandJames4eva for being just an awesome person and reviewer. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Rose is a bridesmaid for Victoire and Teddy's wedding at the beach, and she dances with Scorpius who is also present. She starts to feel more attracted to him. Later, they both go to Shell Cottage and share a heated kiss..._

_I had given him a chance, and let him snog me. But now what? Where do we go from here?_

_Did I even want to take this further? We were too different. We would never get along._

_Before my thoughts wandered anywhere else, and before I made it out the door Scorpius was in front of me._

_I stopped abruptly, and in a fluid motion his lips were close to my ear—sending currents of electricity down my spine, "This isn't over yet."_

_And with that, he shot me one last triumphant smirk before disappearing out the door. I barely even noticed that he took half the stack of plates with him. I just stared after him wondering how he could manage to take my breath away so quickly, and leave me so unbalanced and shaky._

_Damn him._

* * *

><p><em>Sing me sweet<em>  
><em> Sing me low<em>  
><em> Say you'll never let me go<em>  
><em> So won't you stay<em>  
><em> And never fail<em>  
><em> Never let me go<em>

_~Sing Me Sweet, Matt Nathanson (song)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

My body was trembling when I stepped out of Shell Cottage. I was still shaken up from my kiss with Scorpius. It was like my mind had kick started and thoughts were whizzing around in my head.

I clutched the stack of plates tightly afraid that I would drop them since I was so unstable. My knees were still weak from the passionate snog that Scorpius and I shared.

What was going to happen next? There was no possible way we could actually become a couple. He was a Slytherin, and I was a Gryffindor. Not to mention he was a Malfoy and I a Weasley. It would never work.

Heck, I didn't even know what he wanted. Did Scorpius just want to snog me, or did he actually see a future for us? What did he mean when said that this isn't over yet?

I physically shook my head, trying to shake out the doubts that clogged my mind. What I needed to do now was focus on the wedding and make sure no one found out that we kissed in the first place.

I approached the tented area near the beach and made my way to a crowd of people that were congregating around the three-tiered cake.

"More plates!" I heard someone cheer as I set the stack down on a table. Immediately people grabbed for them, and I moved out of the way.

"Rosie!" I heard someone call. I turned around to see Victoire and Teddy sitting at a table with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

"Victoire! Teddy!" I greeted as I made my way to the newlywed couple. Up close, Victoire looked even more stunning, and Teddy looked so content and happy.

"Congratulations," I smiled as I hugged both of them. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you, I'm glad that you could be my bridesmaid" Victoire replied genuinely. Her light blue eyes seemed to light up when she smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for all your help," Teddy agreed smiling also. He turned to smile at Victoire and they shared a small smile.

I felt a small pang of jealousy because I knew that Scorpius and I couldn't have the same thing. We were just...too different.

"It was no problem," I said, smiling. I turned around to greet Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny when something caught my eye.

It was Scorpius dancing with one of Dom's French cousins. I did a double take when I saw them—almost positive that my eyes were playing tricks on me. But no, they were actually dancing—_and_ _laughing_—together.

For a second I tuned out to what Aunt Ginny was saying to me, and just stared at them in complete shock.

Wha—? How? _Who_?

Ten minutes ago, Scorpius and I were snogging in Shell Cottage. Had he really moved on that quickly? What was going on? Did he really not care about me? I felt my stomach tighten, and it felt like I was going to be sick.

And that's when my shock turned to anger.

_How could he?_ How could he just waltz with that French girl like nothing happened between us?

More importantly, how could I let someone like that kiss me? How could I be so stupid?

That...that complete _git_.

"Uh...Rosie? Are you okay?" Aunt Ginny asked me carefully.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied tersely. Internally, I was like a simmering pot, ready to explode at any given moment. I was seething, and I didn't want to take out my anger on any family members. "I'm going to get some cake."

I barely even noticed Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's concerned faces before I moved towards the three-tiered cake. There were less people, but it was still a bit hard to navigate through everyone.

I mechanically grabbed a plate and cut myself a slice, when I suddenly felt hands on my waist—tracing circles on my dress. I knew who it was before I turned around.

"Hey," Scorpius greeted, while smiling slightly. How could he just stand there and _touch me_ after dancing with another girl?

"Hi," I replied shortly while moving out of his grip. I didn't even know what to _say_ to him. Do I confront him, or just stay out of his way?

"What? Are you feeling shy now?" Scorpius asked playfully as he pulled me closer towards him. I quickly shoved down the butterflies that were rising in my stomach, and tried to repress the shudder that was about to run down my spine. I shouldn't be reacting to him like this.

"No," I said annoyed, as I pushed his hands away, while balancing my plate of cake, "but my Dad's here, and if you so much as _talk_ to me he's going to hex you into oblivion. Not to mention I have my other cousins to worry about."

"Ah they won't care. Not right now anyways. They're all distracted with other things," Scorpius replied while pointing out my dad who was slow dancing with my mum. He looked back at me, and the side of his mouth quirked up in a half-smile.

Godric, how was it possible that I still found him attractive even when I was furious with him?

"So, do you want to dance with me some more?" he asked quietly, his hand straying up to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I snapped at that. How could he even suggest such a thing when he was dancing with another girl five minutes ago?

"Don't you have someone else you want to dance with?" I snarled, as I jerked away from his touch. "You're a real _prat_ if you think I'm going to dance with you after you danced with that...that _French girl_. Why did you even bother with me? Did you just want a quick snog? Is that it?"

His facial expression didn't even change except for his raised eyebrows. If anything, this just infuriated me more. He didn't even try to _deny_ what I said.

"Merlin I'm stupid," I muttered angrily. It frustrated me to no end that I had let him get to me. I stepped closer to The Prick, my eyes narrowed and the tip of my finger poking at his chest—emphasizing each word I said next, "_I_ _hate you_."

I stepped away from him, but before I walked away my left hand started rising unconsciously. It was like another person was controlling my actions.

And the next thing I knew, I had smashed my plate of cake into Scorpius' face.

I felt a spark of triumph when I saw his shocked, frosting-covered face, "Stay _away_ from me, Scorpius."

And then I turned calmly away from him—ignoring the shocked guests surrounding us when Scorpius caught me by surprise again.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me around, pulling my body closer to his. I thought I heard some people gasp at that (not including myself).

"But what if I don't want to?" Scorpius asked quietly. His eyes were deep, as if he could see straight through me. His mouth curled into a mischievous grin before he quickly poured a goblet of butterbeer all over my head. I gasped from the sticky sensation—cringing when I felt it trickle down my back.

"Scorpius!" I shrieked, gritting my teeth.

"Yes, love?"

Oh he was _so_ dead.

I grabbed a pie off the plate—my eyes focused on him. His smile only grew before he armed himself with a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

I was only dimly aware of James and Fred screaming, "Food fight!" in the background. Around us, the wedding erupted into chaos. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a few guests screaming, while others were eagerly chasing each other with various dishes of food.

James was drenching his girlfriend, Arianna, with goblets of pumpkin juice and butterbeer—both of them bent over laughing. Luckily Victoire and Teddy didn't seem to mind having their wedding trashed. In fact, they seemed to be getting into it; Teddy was affectionately smearing frosting over Victoire's face, and she was attempting to dump gravy down his shirt.

I focused my attention back on Scorpius who was still eyeing me carefully.

"Don't you dare, Scorpius," I warned, eyeing his spoon warily.

"Then put down the pie, Rose," Scorpius replied back. I could hear his familiar challenging tone, but it only made me more determined.

"Not a chance," I bit back, before charging at him with my pie. It hit is chest—staining his expensive looking suit while he smeared the potatoes into my hair and back.

Some of the pie got onto the front of my dress, and suddenly we were laughing. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe, and I held onto Scorpius so I wouldn't fall down.

"You—you have frosting on your face," Scorpius whispered breathlessly—trying to catch his breath.

I giggled, almost giddily, still holding onto his shoulders, "So do you."

He grinned, and his finger swiped some frosting from the corner of my mouth and licked it. I could only stare at him in surprise—my face slowly heating up from his bold actions.

"Mmm," he groaned softly, a small smirk gracing his features as if he knew _exactly_ what he was doing to me, "my favorite flavor."

An intense urge to kiss those very lips—to taste them—came over me, but suddenly Scorpius' eyes widened at something behind me.

"Duck!"

He jerked me downwards just as a bowl of soup flew by. I could see several guests levitating other various food items. From my vantage point I spotted Aunt Ginny chasing Uncle Harry down with a cherry pie in each hand, and even my parents had trifle in their hair. We scooted underneath an abandoned table so we wouldn't get hit by any more flying food.

"Look what you started, Rose," Scorpius nudged me, his eyes lighting up. He had an easy going grin on his face, as if we weren't just arguing minutes before.

I crossed my arms and attempted to look at him sternly (which was hard since he was covered with white frosting), "Well if you hadn't been dancing with that French girl, none of this would have happened."

He raised an eyebrow, "Jealous?"

I chose stick my tongue out at him, before turning away from him. I was still annoyed with him. He couldn't just _snog_ me and then go dance with some other girl.

"Rose," he sighed, pulling my waist closer towards him, so we were inches apart, "don't you get it? _You're _it for me_._ I couldn't stay away from you if I tried—and trust me, I have."

Despite everything I told myself, I felt my heart melting at his words. Merlin, he's infuriating.

"But—but it'll never work. I mean, c'mon Scorpius, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin? A _Weasley_ and a _Malfoy_?"

He just grinned at that, "Haven't you heard of 'opposites attract'?"

I frowned, "I'm serious."

His hand came up to cup my cheek—his thumb unconsciously rubbing over my cheekbone, "So am I."

And, for the second time that day, his lips were on mine. It was different this time; it was slow, sensual. He was taking his sweet time in exploring my mouth.

My body reacted just as strongly, however. Before I knew it, I was grabbing his shoulder, and pulling myself onto his lap—straddling him. He tasted like cake. Oh how I _loved_ vanilla frosting. His hands came to rest on my waist and tangle in my potato-covered hair—angling my head so he could kiss me better.

I sighed at the feeling, and my insides quickly heated up. But Scorpius just kissed me gently—deeply. It was almost as if he was trying to prolong each sensation that he evoked in my body.

He moaned softly just before his lips dragged away from my mouth, and towards my jaw line. He peppered me with kisses before trailing down to my neck. I felt powerless to his ministrations; all I could do was hold his head to my neck and hope to Merlin that he wouldn't stop.

He started sucking on a particular spot near my collarbone, and I tightened my grip on his shoulders.

"Scorpius," I breathed.

He chuckled against my neck, and pulled away from me. He was smirking when he responded, "Yes?"

I stared back at him, a small smile playing on my lips. How had we come to this point? A year ago, I would have cringed and ran away screaming at the thought of kissing him. I wouldn't have thought twice about cursing him.

But now, everything was different. The idea of being with him at Hogwarts seemed...nice. I could see a future with him—with _us_ at Hogwarts. I pictured holding hands with him while walking across the grounds. I imagined us sneaking kisses in Hogsmeade, and snogging Scorpius good luck before a Quidditch Match.

I wanted it all with him. Everything. Nothing half-hearted or secretive.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" I asked quietly, playing with his collar, and the ends of his hair.

He let out a sigh, and replied, "I think that we can _make_ it work."

My smile grew at that, "You know...you never did tell me why you were dancing with that other girl."

"So you really were jealous," Scorpius smirked widely.

I pouted, "Well I don't want to have to share you."

"You won't have to. She just sort of dragged me off, and I didn't have much of a choice. Wouldn't want to be rude, right? But I liked dancing with you much more."

I giggled, and leaned in to kiss him one more time. But just as we were an inch away, I jerked back, "You're not just saying that are you?"

He felt the vibrations of his laughter in his chest, and he started kissing my neck again.

"Of course not. And now that you're mine, you'll have a hard time getting rid of me."

And for a while we just stayed under the table whispering to each other and snogging. When the food fight finally died down Hyacinth found us underneath the table and hauled us out.

She gave me a knowing smirk, while Scorpius cleaned us off with his wand.

"I knew it," she muttered to me triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. You called it."

"So are you together now?"

I glanced back at Scorpius who was talking animatedly to Albus.

Smiling, I turned back around to Hyacinth, "Yes. Yes we are."

_The End_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wowzers so, this is over. And it was quite a short chapter. Sorry about that, I expected it to be a bit longer. Long A/N ahead so don't feel that you need to read it. It's mostly background info about this story. _**Epilogue should be out soon (maybe a week and a half)!**_  
><em>

_It kind of amazes me that this is over since I can remember when I was first planning this story. I wanted it to be a shorter story because I had other stories that needed more attention. The idea came to me while I was on vacation (it was inspired by a very friendly waiter) and I think it appealed to me more because Rose and Scorpius were on summer vacation. The setting gave me a lot more freedom since I wasn't tied down to the setting of Hogwarts._  
><em>I didn't include things like Ron's reaction (and the family's reaction) for several reasons: 1) I felt like that would also prolong the story too much for my taste. I tend to get a bit restless when wrapping up a story. 2) Honestly I just don't think I would do it justice. I was having a hard time really capturing Scorpius' emotions and changes towards the end, and I didn't want to attempt Ron either.<br>Anyways, I think what surprised me the most about this story was the reception it got. I can't believe that 7 chapters in I have a little more than a 100 reviews. I was kind of astounded when I saw that number, and I really appreciate all of you that took the time to read it. I hope you enjoyed it._

_The one thing I cannot promise, however, is another Rose/Scorpius story in the near future. I've been trying (for quite some time now) to write a Fiction Press story. (If you're interested I have an account in the same username). It's a slow process that requires a lot of my attention, so you probably won't be getting much new material from me besides updates from stories that I'm working on currently._

_Once again, thank you for reading! I really appreciate it :D Oh and kudos to those of you that read that obnoxiously long review,_

_Pickles**  
><strong>_


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

* * *

><p><em>I won't give up on us<em>  
><em> Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em> I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em> I'm still looking up<em>

_ And when you're needing your space_  
><em> To do some navigating<em>  
><em> I'll be here patiently waiting<em>  
><em> To see what you find<em>

_~I Won't Give Up, Jason Mraz (song)  
><em>

* * *

><p>"One butterbeer for the pretty girl," Scorpius winked while setting down a butterbeer down in front of me with a flourish.<p>

"Thanks," I replied while smiling at his buoyant attitude.

"And that," Scorpius nodded towards my mug, "is the last thing that I have to serve. So now, I'm officially done with being a waiter."

"Congratulations," I said while raising my glass to him. I came to celebrate with him, while we waited for Hyacinth and Albus to meet us at the Tavern. Later we would all shop for our school supplies together.

It seemed strange that school would be starting soon, and part of me was very nervous. I mean would things change at Hogwarts now that Scorpius and I were together? Scorpius had a reputation of being a ladies man. Would we grow apart at Hogwarts? After all, he was a Slytherin, and I a Gryffindor.

"Hey, what's got you so worried?" Scorpius asked, his gray eyes full of concern.

I pushed my doubts away and tried to act nonchalant, "Oh you know...just thinking about Hogwarts..."

His brow furrowed but soon enough his mouth curled into a slow smile, "Are you worried about us? A lion dating a snake...I don't think that has happened before."

My facade dropped along with the fake smile on my face, "We're doomed."

Scorpius grabbed my hand and twined his fingers with mine, "Is this about Hogwarts or your family?"

I often forgot how perceptive he could be.

"I don't want them to find out about us," I said fiercely, while keeping my eyes on our hands. They were two parts of a whole, and I loved the feeling of his calloused hand against mine. His thumb rubbed the side of my hand as if trying to rub away my worries. So far it was nice being with Scorpius. For once it was simple and uncomplicated, and I wanted to keep it that way. Adding our family meant adding more stress to our already fragile relationship.

Plus I was scared that they wouldn't get past his outer appearance. Scorpius was almost a carbon copy of his father in terms of appearance, and he was a Slytherin. Everything about him seemed to scream "_Stay away_!" but that was the last thing I wanted.

"Hey," Scorpius squeezed my hand, while giving me a reassuring smile, "we'll figure it out. Either way I've got a good feeling about this year."

He dragged our intertwined hands up to his lips and slowly, deliberately, kissed my palm—all the while keeping his smoldering gray eyes on me. My insides squirmed and writhed from the jolts of electricity that traveled up my arm.

His mouth traced my veins and lingered along the inside of my wrist making goose bumps appear on my freckled arm.

Finally I couldn't take his teasing any longer and my hand skimmed his neck before moving towards his collar. I swiftly pulled him closer to me with the help of his collar and our lips crashed together. And for a moment I just reveled in the feel of his lips on mine. His tongue tasted mind and pulled at my bottom lip, and I sighed in pleasure.

It was so much better than the other times we kissed because I knew for sure that my feelings were reciprocated.

I gently pulled away, and giggled at Scorpius sleepy-eyed expression. We both stared at each other with goofy smiles on our faces before we were rudely interrupted.

"Ew! I don't want to see you guys kissing in public ever again!" Albus squealed. I stuck my tongue out at him while Hyacinth smacked the back of his head.

"You are such a hypocrite; we were doing the same thing a minute ago!" Hyacinth protested while giving me a sly wink.

"Well it's completely different when we do it," Al refuted while blushing pink. I laughed while Scorpius gagged across from me.

Hyacinth scoffed at Al's words while sliding into the seat next to me. Al took the opposite seat, and immediately slapped Scorpius on the back in a brotherly fashion.

"Congrats on finally finishing this horrid job," Al replied with a smirk.

"Thanks mate."

"So...when are you going to announce that you're now a couple?" Al asked conversationally. He almost looked amused at our situation...the git.

"I-I dunno. Soon I suppose," I stuttered, while focusing on the drops of water running down the side of my mug.

"Hey, don't worry, I still haven't told my parents about Albus if it makes you feel any better," Hyacinth said sympathetically while patting my back. I gave her a grateful smile, but it really did very little to make me feel better. _Her_ father wasn't an Auror that could make Scorpius death seem like an accident.

"Anyways, are you guys ready to go to Diagon Alley? We should get there before it starts getting crowded," Al advised while checking his watch.

"Sure, just hold on for a moment. I want to say goodbye to Abe," I replied. Quickly I drained what was left of the butterbeer and made my way over to the bar. I could see Abe carefully wiping the counter down with an old rag.

"Hi Abe," I greeted as I plopped down on a barstool.

Abe's face lit up when he saw me, and he immediately greeted me with a hearty laugh. A light stubble covered his cheeks and his graying, black hair was the same as ever.

"Hullo! I haven't seen you in a while lassie."

"Yeah, I've been a bit busy with my cousin's wedding and everything..." I replied, quickly dismissing the subject.

"I heard about that. I also heard that you're also dating Scorpius," Abe said, his brown eyes twinkling.

I blushed almost automatically, "Where did you hear that?"

"He told me."

"Really?" I asked surprised. I didn't know Scorpius had done that.

"Yes. But of course, I wasn't shocked. I knew you two would end up together," Abe smiled happily.

"Yeah," I responded noncommittally.

"Well what's wrong Rose? Aren't you happy?" Abe asked confused, as he paused his methodical actions.

"I am," I said immediately, "but...we're just so different. I'm not sure if it's going to work once our parents know..."

Abe looked at me intensely before his face broke out into a kind smile, "What you two have is very strong—"

"Really? You think so?" I asked, my eyes widening. It was my first time in a real relationship, and I honestly didn't know what to think. But for some reason, Abe's words felt more reassuring than anyone else.

"Of course, lassie, and your parents will realize that eventually. But you've got to believe it too. In the end, whatever happens, happens."

I smiled up at Abe, and for a strange moment I felt weightless and completely relaxed—like a weight had been lifted. His words comforted me in a way that no one else had.

I felt a comforting hand at my back, and I turned around to see Scorpius smiling slightly at me.

"Ready?"

I nodded and glanced back at Abe—giving him a thankful smile. He seemed to understand, and I thought I saw something akin to pride light up his deep brown eyes. "Bye Abe!"

"Goodbye Rose."

"Bye Abe. It was nice working with you," Scorpius said, while snaking his arm around my waist. We waved to him as we walked out of the Tavern, and I felt much happier.

"So, what did Abe say to you?" Scorpius questioned once were outside; his breath hot on my ear.

I smiled widely, while turning to face him. His gray eyes seemed brighter than usual, and I quickly bought my lips up to his for a quick moment.

"Nothing that I didn't already know," I responded. Maybe my parents wouldn't approve of Scorpius. Maybe things won't go as planned. The future wasn't so clear now, but I knew that Scorpius would be by my side.

And really, that's all I needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *bangs head against wall* I'm deeply sorry that this is so late. It was never meant to be this late but things happen and summer classes get in the way. I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was sort of hard for me to write especially since I sort of lost inspiration towards the end. But at the same time, I think I wrapped it up pretty well. After all things aren't going to be picture perfect with them. **

**Anyways, leave your reviews one last time! And thank you one again for reading this story. I really appreciate all of you that have read this, regardless of whether you chose to review this story or not. I'm just very grateful that you gave this a chance.**

Pickles


	10. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I'd just like to announce that I finally published my very first Fiction Press story. I mentioned it in my long author's note in Ch. 8. For those of you that do not know, Fiction Press is the sister site of Fan Fiction where people post original stories.

It's nerve wracking to publish something completely original without the comfort of large fandoms like Harry Potter but I'm quite proud of this story. It would be amazing if you could take a look at the story.  
><strong>I'm going to post an excerpt from the first chapter down below but if you want to read the full chapter search for my username: "AMessofPickles" at fiction press (or even on google) and click on "Tug Of War".<strong>

Thank you for even taking the time to read this! I sincerely hope you give this story a chance...

* * *

><p><em>First Chapter of "Tug Of War"—<em>

The road itself was quiet and empty and the street lights helped guide me towards the Laundromat, which was cast in an orange glow. It looked like it was the only shop open besides the 24-hour grocery store next door. When I got to the store I let out a relieved sigh as I opened the door and stepped in.

Almost immediately I crashed into something hard.

"Oof—"

And that's when I realized that the hard wall was actually sort of fleshy. Stepping back, I noticed that the person I had bumped into was wearing a simple white v-neck shirt and jeans.

My eyes traveled higher to see a strong jaw line, and soft lips. His nose was slightly crooked and a pair of beautiful brown eyes regarded me intensely. His dark brown hair fell into his eyes messily. He looked like he was around my age.

In Nikki's words: _Day-um_.

"Are you all right?" he asked while I practically swooned. Even his voice was a sexy, deep sort of rumble. I almost blushed at his words but I caught myself in time before I acted completely foolish.

Meanwhile he was giving me a thorough once over—his brown eyes lingering on my bare legs, torn shorts, and slightly damp hair (luckily the warm summer night had erased most of the evidence of my dip in the pool). And then his eyes met mine, and I instinctively straightened under his heavy gaze.

* * *

><p>Hehehe doesn't it remind you a bit of the way Rose and Scorpius met in the Tarnished and Tattered Tavern? Anyways, I hope you're curious enough to go check it out on Fiction Press. It would mean the world to me if you did, and if you <em>do<em> let me know if you read my stories on Fan Fiction ;)

Thanks again for taking the time to read this,

Pickles

P.S If you have not already, don't forget to take this story off of your alerts. Wouldn't want to be crowding your alert box unnecessarily.


End file.
